The Forces Within
by Element-Chaos
Summary: The jailer of two evil forces, the most evil forces known to mankind. The unfortunate ruler of his father. Naruto has three forces sealed inside of them and they are all competing for power, how will he fare. Will he be a Hero or a Villain.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Sealing Gone Wrong

"Lord Hokage, the Kyuubi has been sighted!" a Jounin yelled as he bursted into the Yondaime's office.

Namikaze Minato sighed heavily and shifted the weight that was in his arms. "Yes very well…send the troops to the front lines." He said to the Ninja.

"Hai!" the jounin said and disappeared in a small whirl of leaves.

"It seems you won't be able to grow up with me, eh Naruto?" Minato asked his newborn son. The boy looked at him and cooed happily as he shook his small fist.

"Yes it seems that way…" Jiarya said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Sensei…so you're here as I requested." Minato said sadly and looked at his former teacher.

"Yeah, are you sure about this Minato, if you screw up and you AND Naruto die…Kushina and Tsunade are going to resurrect you and kill you again." Jiarya said while scuffling the baby's bright blond hair.

"Yeah I know, but hopefully…" Minato trailed off and Jiarya nodded.

Minato held Naruto up in front of him and the baby laughed happily a waved its small arms at its father. Bright Sapphire eyes mirrored each other, sun kissed blond hair imitated one another, while a bright happy smile met a long sorrowful frown. The Yondaime set Naruto in Jiarya's arms and stood to his feet. He pulled his cloak from the back of his chair and pulled it on over his regular ninja attire. Minato then took the newborn from his sensei's arms and sighed.

"If this goes right…" Minato said and trailed off.

"He will be hated and not seen as the hero he is."Jiarya finished for the Yondaime.

"Yes but also I would like for you to…be his Godfather and Tsunade to be his Godmother." Yondaime said and Jiarya smiled sorrowfully at his student.

"I would be honored." The Gama-Sannin said bowing his head with respect.

"On that manner I have to clear some matters up with you right now." Minato said rocking Naruto back and forth in his arms as a tear slid down his cheek. 'My son…'

"What is it?" Jiarya asked noticing his student's sadness.

"He will have a mother at least…she will tell him about me but if something happens to her don't tell anyone about our relationship. Naruto would have to many enemies if that connection was found out." Minato said and Jiarya nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." The man said.

"Second, I want him to grow up like a normal child which means…no Sannin involvement…until he is older that is. You have permission to make your presence known to him when he is of the age of 14. If he is orphaned then he goes to an orphanage, his family was killed by the Kyuubi if anyone asks." Minato said bouncing Naruto in his arms.

"Why are you setting him up for this kind of hatred?" Jiarya asked shaking his head.

"Because I would rather have him get beat then have mine and Kushina's enemies coming after him especially if he inherits THAT and Kushina isn't around to teach it to him properly." Minato explained and Jiarya nodded his head in understandment.

"Okay so he pretty much doesn't get to know who his family or anything is if Kushina dies in the upcoming years?" Jiarya asked clarifying on what Minato was explaining.

"Yeah, now third if he did inherit THAT from Kushina then so be it. But now I know for a fact that he obtained my gift because I can sense it in him." Minato said and held Naruto at arm's length.

"So he inherited your bloodline for Fuuinjutsu?" Jiarya said and Minato nodded.

"Yes but now that we are almost finished, if he happens to be orphaned then he is to obtain my financials steadily until he his 16 then he obtains full access to my vault. When he is 14 I want you to take him to my vault and have him go through my weapons. Then when he becomes a ninja, because so help me god he will be, I want him to be taught kenjutsu with my sword…Shine." Minato said and Jiarya's jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you aiming to do, create a MinaKushi Jr.!" Jiarya exclaimed and the Yondaime laughed despite the tense moment.

"I suppose, but other than that…please spread the word that he is a hero…not a demon." Minato said and held Naruto up in the air and the baby giggled wildly. "Uzumaki Naruto is the legacy and the son of the Yondaime, and the Hero of Konohagakure!" Minato said deciding on Naruto's last name finally.

"Okay so what about your Jutsu's?" Jiarya asked and Minato chuckled as he lowered the child.

"Give him all of my sealing scrolls and stuff when he learns to read, my other Jutsu's give to him when you deem him ready…as for Rasengan, I bestow the honor of teaching him it on you!" Minato laughed and Naruto pointed at Jiarya as though he understood.

"Thanks." Jiarya muttered and got serious. "So how does the Jutsu work?" he asked his student who sighed at the unpleasant thought.

"I shall call upon the Shinigami of Death and have him seal the Kyuubi away but it is here that I am having the most trouble. I do not know if I should seal all of Kyuubi away in Naruto or just part of it." Minato said and pulled off his weapons and set them on the desk.

"I say all of it. If your suspicions are true and someone is controlling the Kyuubi then Naruto will need all of it to fight this person." Jiarya said and Minato sighed and bowed his head.

"If Naruto becomes evil…" the Yondaime stated and Jiarya finished.

"Then the world is seriously screwed."

Minato shook his head and held Naruto in one arm as the baby waved its arms about wildly. The blond haired man gave his Sensei a brief hug and walked from the room just as the Sandaime walked in. The two Hokage's eyes met and all that needed to be said was said in that one look. 'Make sure he is safe.' Minato's eyes read.

'I will.' Hiruzen's replied.

Minato left Jiarya to inform Sarutobi of what was going to happen.  
_

Minato walked along the streets of panicking people and calmly played with Naruto for the last time. He wandered over to where he knew Kushina resided, he wanted to see her one last time. He walked into the house and found his wife sitting on a couch crying softly. He walked over to her and set a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she looked up, her amber eyes meeting his sapphire ones.

"Why does it have to be like this?" she asked in a whisper and Minato shook his head.

"I don't know my love, but please I have no more time to spare." Minato said and pulled his soul mate to her feet. "Grant me with one last kiss and may it follow me into the deepest pits of hell." With that the two kissed and held a laughing Naruto between them. When they broke apart Kushina wiped her eyes and fled from the room leaving Minato to leave. Had she stayed longer she would have seen that the man had completely broken down now and tears flowed freely from his eyes.

He marched along the streets letting his emotions show to all of those who he saw. Those who did see them only saw their leader carrying an unknown baby to its doom. They thought the man was crying because he was forever condemning the infant's life, they had no idea that he was being the executioner of his own son pretty much. Minato got to the gates of Konoha and felt the Kyuubi's strong killing intent wash over him despite the fact that it was miles away. Naruto stopped laughing and began to cry and the sound broke Minato's heart. Why was he doing this to his son, he should go and grab a random child and do this, not make his son suffer!

Minato shook his head and continued to walk away from the village until he was half a mile away and then he quickly bit his thumb made a few hand seals, and proceeded to slam his palm into the ground where a seal spread out. A large cloud of smoke erupted and when it cleared Minato was standing upon a giant toads head, it was the boss summon of the toads, Gamabunta.

"Minato…"The toad said as he began to leapt towards the shimmering area in the distance. "Are you sure about this?" he asked his summoner.

"Yes Gambu," Minato said using the nickname he had given the toad. "I am positive, I cannot send anymore ninjas to face their doom, and I want to end this as quickly as possible."

Gamabunta nodded his head and kept on hopping towards the Demon that was destroying its surroundings and killing any ninja that tried to fight it. It took them a dreadful five minutes to reach the giant enraged demon that was roaring in front of them. Minato stood ¼ of a mile away from the great demon as it set its sights upon him. Minato studied the demon from head to foot over and over again. As he made his second sweep he saw something upon the beast's head that shocked him to his core. A man was standing on the great Demon lord, riding it like a horse. Minato swore as the demon slammed it's claw down destroying a forest and killing countless people. Minato watched as the man shot out black flames that devoured everything in sight.

"An Uchiha!" Minato yelled and it seemed to get the Kyuubi's attention.

The demon roared but stopped it's assault. The man on its head looked out over at Minato and began to laugh wildly.

"Oh Yondaime Hokage! What are you going to do now?" the figure laughed maniacally.

"I'm going to shove my foot up your ass!" Minato yelled and set Naruto down upon Gamabunta's head and stuck him there with chakra. "Your attack ends now Uchiha!"

The figure was silent for a moment before speaking again. "So you know of what Clan I am from, but do you know who I really am?!" the figure laughed wildly and flung his hands out to the side and two large fireballs shot from them and roared across the forests, setting them ablaze.

"It doesn't matter because you're about to be dead." Minato yelled back and got half way through his hand seals before the man spoke again.

"Ha-ha, then let this shock you here and now Namikaze Minato! My name is Uchiha-" the figure began and Minato cut him off.

"Yeah yeah fuck you!" He said as he got ¾ of the way through the hand seals.

"UCHIHA MADRA!" the figure bellowed and Minato stopped making hand seals, freezing on the one he had created. He stared at the man in horror and faltered in the hand seals and swore at his mistake, he would have to start the process again and didn't have enough time to do so.

'Shit, I'm going to have to do it that way.' He thought and held both hands out in front of him. With his left hand he began to make the first set of hand seals while with the second he started making the second half.

"What are you doing you ignorant fool?!" Madra yelled and the Kyuubi roared again sending a wave of chakra at Gamabunta.

"Hold on Minato!" the Toad shouted and the Yondaime gently set a foot on Naruto and applied chakra to him. The giant toad jumped high into the air dodging the wide fan of chakra. When it died down the toad landed softly on the now leveled forest.

'Almost there!' Minato thought as he got to the last five hand seals.

HARE

"This is for my village you sick fucker!" Minato yelled at Madra.

DOG

"YOUR VILLAGE! Boy I owned that village before you were born!"

MONKEY

"This is for ruining my family's life!" Minato screamed.

TIGER

"AW fuck you! What could you possibly do to me, the most powerful Uchiha, and the most powerful Biju?" Madra yelled.

"I could do this!" Minato yelled back and finished the last hand seal by slamming his hands together.

DRAGON

"**Shiki Fuujin no Jutsu!"**

After the words left Minato's mouth he looked down and saw a sight that horrified him to no end. Running out to confront Madra was Kushina, his beloved wife. Minato screamed her name at the top of his lungs but Kyuubi's roar blotted it out. Minato felt his soul being torn from his body as the Kyuubi was also. He could only watch as Madra looked at Minato and then at Kushina and formed a very powerful fire jutsu.

"**Oni Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

Minato fell to his knees and grabbed Naruto and held the boy to his chest as his life faded. He opened up Naruto's shirt and saw a seal starting to form and looked up to see a giant pure white fireball flying at Kushina, who was still weak after child birth. Minato raised a hand as tears flowed down his cheeks and turned his head away as a bright flash lit up the world around him. He fell to his side on Gamabunta's head and slowly closed his eyes, the sealing process had worked. The last thing he heard was Madra's and the Kyuubi's conjoined scream. Minato smirked as his life faded away.  
_

"AHHHHHHH!" Minato seemed to hear the scream forever and he then heard something else.

"SHUT UP YOU PLE OF WORTHLESS SHIT!" a deep voice roared and Minato felt his face get covered in water.

'What the hell…Is this Death God's hell?' Minato thought and opened his eyes and stood to his feet.

He looked around wildly and saw that he was in a cell in a sewer like room. He also saw that there was two other cells. One took up half of the room while his and another took up the two opposite corners of the room. In the middle of the cells was a large open space that was in the shape of a large and wide Pentagon. Minato walked up to the bars of his cage and looked around the room. He could sense two other chakra presences and peered at the larger of the three cells. As he squinted to large red orbs opened up suddenly, causing him to stumble backwards.

"HAHAHAHA so your awake!" a deep voice boomed and Minato shook his head.

"Come here so I can rip your fucking arms off!" another voice screamed and Minato recognized it.

"Uchiha Madra?!" he exclaimed and jumped to his feet and looked into the other cell.

"Who else you little shit!" Madra yelled at him and stepped into the light. Minato could see that his hair was long and spiky and stuck up in the back. His eyes were red and showed his Mangekyo Sharingan. His face bore no traces of old age and Minato clenched his fists in thought. 'Why does he look to be about 25?' he asked himself.

"So we are all in the Death God's hell eh?" Minato said and sat down.

"Are you serious you little shit? You don't know where we are!" Madra screamed and Minato looked over at the Kyuubi who was eyeing him angrily.

"We are in that damn brat's body!" Madra yelled and Minato stared at the two in shock.

"No…" he muttered.

"Yes…" Madra seethed.

"No, I didn't…" Minato said as he clenched his fists.

"Yes, you did…" Madra said his eye twitching.

"I-I sealed us all in Naruto?"

"YEAH YOU LITTLE PRICK! IF I COULD SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS I WOULD BUT THESE DAMN BARS ARE STOPPING ME!!!!!!!" Madra screamed wildly and Minato pounded the ground.

"No I messed up the seal!" he screamed and Kyuubi chuckled.

"Maybe it was your stupid way of performing it." The Demon lord said as it stepped into the light and Minato could see its bright orange Red fur. Nine tails swayed behind the giant beast.

"The two handed split seal…" Minato muttered and pounded the ground. "Maybe it was when Kushina…" Minato muttered and stopped as he remembered what had happened to his wife.

He jumped to his feet and slammed into the bars ignoring the pain. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED HER!" he screamed at Madra.

"Pay backs a bitch eh?" Madra taunted and Minato formed a Rasengan in his hand.

"I'm going to shove this up your-" he began to yell but suddenly the bars holding him disappeared and he fell to the ground. In front of Madra's cell. "What the hell?" he muttered and looked around.

"I got you!" Madra screamed as Minato realized he was still in his cell.

"You sick basterd." Minato said and disappeared into the darkness of the corner he would be spending the rest of Naruto's life in.  
_

Jiarya appeared at the place that Gamabunta had once stood and found a crying blond baby. Jiarya sighed and picked the naked Naruto up and held him before his face. Jiarya studied the seal closely and found that it was different then how Minato explained. The Yondaime had said that the seal would be a spiral with some markings around it but this seal was a Spiral with a triangle in the middle of it. Also Jiarya noticed that the points of each triangle glowed a different color, the top point glowed red, the bottom left glowed yellow, and the bottom right glowed black. Jiarya sighed at the weird seal and knew he could do nothing without risking Naruto's life. Jiarya held Naruto in one of his arms and looked down into the boy's eyes and found a sight that frightened him worse than any sight in the world had for a long time. The boy's blue eyes were now red and Jiarya was staring at the eyes in fear. These were the same eyes as the Kyuubi…what did this mean.

"Minato what the hell did you do?" he muttered and Naruto cried.

Jiarya formed three one handed seals and a medium sized toad popped into existence underneath him. Jiarya pointed towards Konoha and the toad took off at fast speeds. Jiarya stared at his Godson all the while. Naruto continued to cry all the way back to the village and when Jiarya arrived he found the path to the Hokage's tower filled with people. Jiarya held Naruto in his arms as people stared at him and he took a deep breath.

"This is the Yondaime's legacy, he is the hero of Konohagakure!" Jiarya shouted and raised the boy into the air. The result that Jiarya expected was not as he planned. He heard a few cheers but he heard more boo's and angry shouts along with a numerous amount of threats.

Jiarya felt a large wave of killing intent splash over him and he glared at the crowd and unleashed his own powerful wave back at them. He was satisfied to see many cringed from his efforts. Jiarya immediately had the toad push through the crowd of angry villagers and made his way into the Hokage's office.

He pushed the door open and the office was filled with angry shouts but he slammed the door shout and the voices were immediately cut off. Jiarya sighed and walked over to the desk where a grim looking Sarutobi sat staring at the baby in Jiarya's arms.

"So, it is done?" the Sandaime asked and Jiarya nodded sadly.

"Yes, but the seal is different from how Minato explained and also…" Jiarya said and looked around and Sarutobi knew what he was doing.

"ANBU please leave, I will be alright." Sarutobi said and the five guards in the room vanished into thin air.

Jiarya sighed before continuing. "Naruto's eyes flashed red like the Kyuubi's."

"That could spell trouble…" Sarutobi muttered.

"I don't know but as for the baby...people want to kill him already." Jiarya said and Sarutobi nodded.

"I see, well then it is time to decree a law." The hokage said and snapped his fingers. Four ANBU appeared in front of him and he told them all their instructions.

"Guard over Jiarya and Naruto until tomorrow, if anyone comes after them with the intention to harm them…kill them without hesitation." Sarutobi said and the four ANBU nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." They all disappeared in black flashes and Jiarya rolled his eyes.

"I can take care of one little baby." He said and the hokage rolled his eyes.

"Take the baby to Kushina, stay with her until tomorrow." The Hokage said and Jiarya shrugged and nodded.  
_

Jiarya arrived at the small hose that both Kushina and Minato had occupied as a decoy. The man pushed the door open and walked in with Naruto in his arm. He walked in and found the house completely dark and doom seemed to hang in the air. Jiarya reached over and felt for the light switch he knew was there and found it and flipped it on. Lights lit up the small house and Jiarya found that Kushina was nowhere in sight. He walked into the living room and saw a small note on the table and he walked over to read it. When he finished his heart dropped to his feet and he sat down heavily on the couch, still cradling a sleeping Naruto in his arm.

To whoever is reading this, hopefully it is you Jiarya or you Sarutobi…

I cannot let my husband run into this battle by himself, I just can't accept it.  
When we were married I swore that I would always be there for him and he  
swore likewise to me. I have held true to my word until today and I plan  
to hold true to it now. I know that what I am doing may cause my death,  
orphaning Naruto, but even if I live…I just don't know. If I do not do  
this I will never be able to forgive myself or look Naruto in his bright  
Sapphire eyes because it would be like Minato looking into my soul.

So saying this I am prepared to fight alongside my husband and make sure  
the city that has housed me for my stay here is not destroyed…I expect  
Naruto to be safe for if he is not I will strike down those who dare  
to harm him and those who failed to do so. If I die I will forever be in Minato  
embrace in heaven but if I do die Naruto will be a lone child so that is why I ask  
that he be raised like so. I know Minato didn't want many to learn of his  
heritage even if we were both to live. If anyone found out that Naruto was our child  
then… I would destroy his life, many would come after him so please, Naruto  
had parents but they died in the battle of the Kyuubi…

Please take care of my dear son…tell him that I love him with all of my heart  
and that what was mine is now his, when he reaches the age of 15 that is…  
Jiarya, if you are reading this then you should know…

Naruto has inherited THAT from me.

Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina

Jiarya swore as he slammed his fist down on the couch next to him. Naruto was now orphaned and would live a horrible life and Minato made sure to tell Jiarya that he was not to interfere with it. Jiarya set Naruto down upon the couch and stared at the boy sadly. His life would be so rough, already on the way to this house the ANBU had killed nearly 13 people who had tried to harm Naruto. Jiarya shook his head in anger as he left the sleeping child alone for a second. He ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes for the little punk to where. He grabbed the nearest thing off of his former student's bed and ran downstairs. In his hand was an orange one piece pajama suit.

He ran downstairs and pulled the pajamas onto Naruto and watched him fall back asleep. Jiarya laughed softly and walked to the kitchen to get some baby food for the newborn. As he left he didn't see Naruto staring at the ceiling blankly. In his sapphire eyes were three Tomes that slowly spun around before disappearing.

**A/N: Well I have to say this chapter was actually a lot easier to write then I thought it would be. This idea came to me suddenly while I was working on my other stories. I was typing when the thoughts of a sealing gone wrong crossed my mind, then I thought about what would happen if the Kyuubi, Madra, AND Minato were all sealed inside of Naruto. I know this may not be the first story to do this but…I gotta try. So what will Naruto be like with the worlds strongest Demon (and ALL of its chakra in this story), The world's evilest man, and the strongest Ninja of his time all sealed together inside of him. Anyways it should be fun to be able to just come home after school and just through all of my free time into writing this story. Now to clear somethings up now.**

**Minato does have a bloodline, and it IS for Fuuinjutsu. Naruto has inherited this Kekkei Genkai.**

**Kushina had something that Naruto has obtained but that will not be explained until further chapters.**

**Naruto's seal is different for a reason.**

**Naruto will have the Sharingan but it will be different then usual. (As you can already tell since his eyes weren't red while using it.)**

**Naruto will not be a god…right away. He is going to have a bunch of abilities and crap, yeah, but he isn't going to be like BAM Mangekyo Sharingan, BAM Fox Cloak, BAM Hirashin no Jutsu, BAM KAMI POWER!!!**

**Kushina is DEAD, D-E-A-D, there will be none of this POP " I survived the giant fire ball the roasted of Kami's nuts."**

**Updates may be every Thurseday and Sunday or they may be random.**

**I am not going to post a chapter unless I have a minimum of 12 reviews…maybe.**

**I accept all reviews, though if I find them retarded then I will start ranting…and trust me you don't want me to rant.**

**Here is a story of my last rant…**

_**I was sitting at my computer in LA typing away at my Forum. It was then that I thought that I would go and check on my stories on Fanfiction. I went to my profile and saw that I had six new reviews for my story. I said yay because I was happy. I started with the last review and read it. It was good as were the following four. As I staretd reading the last review I thought it was a compliment until the person said that he wasn't impressed with the story! Now this made me ANGRY : (!!! He had reviewed for the last chapter of the story so far and he said my story wasn't good. Now let me tell you guys, my chapters are usually around 8 – 10k words long. SO he had to have read the whole story and if he hadn't enjoyed it he wouldn't have read it all. SO, I finished my forum and cracked my knuckles and began to furiously type away for two days. When I finished I had a rant that was 4k words long, and it was all directed at this person! Anyways I ended up having to do another rant and so on but you get the point. If you dare to say something stupid, I will make a chapter that points at you individually and rant on your sorry ass until I can make a McDonalds hamburger out of that thing!**_

_**Thanks for your time**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

Well I have to say…whoa. I didn't think that this many people would like my story already and it makes me happy that this can be added to my TO DO list. I hope I do not disappoint any of you and also I hope I can answer as many questions as I possibly can. Now on that note I have to add something that I didn't talk about in the last chapter. Naruto will not be god like right away... I know he has three powerful beings in himself but I will explain all that later. Anyways enjoy chapter 2. Warning there will be a time skip here.  
_

Jiarya swore as he slammed his fist down on the couch next to him. Naruto was now orphaned and would live a horrible life and Minato made sure to tell Jiarya that he was not to interfere with it. Jiarya set Naruto down upon the couch and stared at the boy sadly. His life would be so rough, already on the way to this house the ANBU had killed nearly 13 people who had tried to harm Naruto. Jiarya shook his head in anger as he left the sleeping child alone for a second. He ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes for the little punk to where. He grabbed the nearest thing off of his former student's bed and ran downstairs. In his hand was an orange one piece pajama suit.

He ran downstairs and pulled the pajamas onto Naruto and watched him fall back asleep. Jiarya laughed softly and walked to the kitchen to get some baby food for the newborn. As he left he didn't see Naruto staring at the ceiling blankly. In his sapphire eyes were three Tomes that slowly spun around before disappearing.  
_

Chapter 2:

EIGHT YEARS LATER  
_

A lone blond boy walked along a park path kicking at a rock in front of him. He ignored the delightful yells of the children his age playing with each other. Why should even care about them, they just ignored him and picked on him because their parents did so. The blonde inhaled deeply and let out a sad sigh as he continued to walk along. The rock he was kicking skidded down the path ahead of him and he watched it bounce off into the grass and he shrugged. He looked around and found a different rock and began to kick it in place of the other rock. The blond soon left the area where the children were playing behind and got on the path that led through a forest that families usually visited for picnics. As he walked he pondered his thoughts for something to do. He was lost in a daydream when all of a sudden a voice broke him from his trance.

"Hey, what are you doing here you brat?!" a man said standing up from a blanket he was sitting on.

"Yeah, this park is for people not monsters like you." The woman that was with him sneered and Naruto stuck his tongue out at them as he walked by.

"Little shit…" the man muttered as he continued to glare at Naruto. "Yondaime's legacy my ass, more like de-" the man began to say but the woman's hand over his mouth quickly hushed him.

"Don't you know the law!" she exclaimed and the man's eyes widened and he was thankful to see that Naruto hadn't heard him.

Naruto continued walking leaving the couple behind as he kicked his rock along. He was on his way to his special spot that he sat at for entertainment. From that spot he could watch the sun set and he could just relax by skipping rocks across the lake that was there. Naruto continued walking along the path the slowly led back into the woods and he took in the wonderful smells and allowed himself a small smile. Trees blew gently in the wind as he walked by them and it seemed that their limbs bent down to him in respect, but he knew that it was a lie he was making up to himself. No one or anything respected him…not even inanimate objects. Naruto sighed as he continued walking and kicked his stone a little harder then he meant to and it flew off into a bush. He watched as a orange fox darted from the bush and he heard a small squeak. Curious he walked over and found a sight that saddened him beyond anything else in the world.

In the bush were two rabbits. One was dead and torn apart while the other was rather small and was squeaking at the dead rabbit in fear. Naruto knew immediately that the large rabbit was the small ones mother and the fox had killed it. The now orphaned animal nuzzled its dead mother in sorrow before finally hoping away, trying to fend for itself. Naruto wiped away a tear that made it to his eye and shook his head. 'So many in this world are left alone and are hated for it.' He thought, his small eight year old mind able to come up with such thoughts by itself. His intelligence was beyond doubt better than most kids his age.

Naruto walked away from the bush. Leaving the dead mother to rot or be eaten. He continued along the path as he thought about the food chain. Humans were at the top, but where was he? He was beaten, mocked, and ignored. Did that make him one of the lower species on the chart, or did that just make him a unlucky loser at life. Naruto shook his head and kept walking, he was going to be strong and show everyone that their words didn't matter to him. Naruto walked with a new pace and soon arrived at his special spot. It was located on the outskirts of Konoha away from everyone else. Naruto liked it this way because he wouldn't be bothered here at all. He slowly came to a stop and looked down the hill in front of him. It was rather steep and it would take his breath away if he tried to run up it. When the hill finally settled into a flat surface of land it stretched for about 13 feet until it reached the water shores. Then a strip of land that was about four feet wide extended out into the middle of the lake and at the end of the strip of land was a small island that was about twenty feet in diameter.

He started walking down the hill, picking up speed as he went and when he reached the flat land he was in a full blown sprint. Naruto kept going until he was half way on the strip and he slowed down to a slow jog until he reached the island. He slowly walked around for awhile looking for any trash since he didn't like garbage on his island at all. Naruto grinned happily as he saw that the woodpile was restocked on the island. Someone else came here to and it was a mutual yet unknown agreement between the two to take care of the small area. Naruto had over the last year built a bench on the edge of the island so if one wanted to they could fish off of it or just watch the sunset. Naruto walked over to the fire pit and found the box of matches that both he and the other person that came to the island left there when they were finished. Naruto grabbed the match and reached into the kindling pile nearby and grabbed a handful of sticks. He dropped them into the fire and lit it. As the fire ate the branches up he blew on it gently so that the flames would grow and he added a small log to the fire.

Soon, he had a nice bonfire going that he could stay warm with. He stood to his feet and stretched out as he looked out upon the water. It was still bright and sunny out since it was a little past midday. Naruto took in a deep breath of the fresh air and walked over to the bench and beside it was a large pile of skipping stones that he had collected and put there. The other person that came to the island must have restocked it when they saw it getting low because there were new stones in there to every now and then. Naruto plopped down on the bench and looked down and saw that his hand crafted pole was on the ground. The other person who came to the island had used it and over the last year both of them had slowly made the pole a bit better and even replaced it a couple times. Now the pole was nearly indestructible and had a good fishing string on it along with a hook and a bobber. Naruto grinned as he grabbed a rock from the pile and cocked his arm back and threw it. He watched it hit the water and skip five times before skidding and inking into the water.

Naruto grabbed another stone and repeated the process trying to beat the high score that the other person had succeeded in getting. On the bench was nine tally marks signifying that the other person had skipped the stone that many times. If Naruto or the other person were to skip it more times than that they would just add more tallies to the existing ones. It was a game that the two played with each other and it seemed that both toughly enjoyed it. Naruto brought his arm back and chucked that stone and watched it skip.1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8… plop. Naruto sighed as the stone stopped at eight skips, just two away from setting the new high score. Naruto began to throw more stones as he thought about the mysterious person who came down to the island. The two had never met nor had they ever seen each other. Naruto sighed and continued to through rocks until finally he got 11 skips and he jumped up punching his arm up in triumph. He grabbed a rock and carved three tallies down and walked back over to the fire.

He added a couple more logs to the pile and held his hands over it warming them up. After awhile Naruto walked back over to the bench and grabbed the fishing pole and reared his hand back and casted the line as far as it would go. The pole was very hard to use if you didn't know how. It didn't have a reel on it like other poles but instead you had to spin the entire pole in circles which wound the string around in a groove that lined the entire pole. Naruto had come up with the idea and made the pole and the other person had obviously saw his idea because they made it so that the string would always wind up along the groove. Naruto now held the handle of the pole in his hand while he sat on the bench watching the bobber sit in the water all alone. 'Alone.' Naruto thought and sighed. He wished so bad for friends some times. So far Kami had granted his wish and he was pretty disappointed for that. Naruto drifted off into his thoughts for a few minutes.

He was abruptly taken from them when he felt a hard tug on his line and he sat up immediately. He watched his bobber as it bobbed up and down before it went under suddenly and he acted slowly. He let the fish swim around as it got snared and when he was sure that the fish was snagged he grabbed the top of the pole handle with his left hand and the bottom with his right. He slowly began to spin the pole forwards until he got into his own rhythm and then started spinning it fast. It took a couple minutes but soon he was wrestling the fish as it was only five feet from him. He saw splashes of water coming from the water and his eyes widened in happiness. In the lake there was rumored to be a giant fish that was bigger than a man. Naruto of course fished for just that reason, he was going to catch that fish. With the splashing that was going on now though he had no doubt that he had that giant fish on his line. He began tugging on the line and met extreme resistance and he furrowed his eyebrows as he tugged harder.

He was standing in is ' I'm trying as hard as my little six year old body can' pose as he pulled back on the pole. His right foot was ahead of him and his left was behind him. His arms were holding the pole as he pulled on it. Naruto grunted from the effort and slowly he began to make process. After a full five minutes the resistance ended and he fell on his butt and a fish landed in his lap. When he saw the fish he sighed and a sweat drop appeared on his head. The fish was about the size of his hand and wouldn't even be able to feed him if he was hungry. Naruto swore silently as he grabbed the fish and pulled the hook out of its mouth gently. As he rewound his pole he left the fish on his bench. When he was down he crouched down and looked at the fish and scowled.

"You're a small one aren't you?" he asked the fish in his Kiddish tone.

The fish wasn't happy at the insult and flopped up and slapped Naruto in the face with its tail before splashing back into the water.

"Come back here you dang fish!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his left foot in front of him and held his arms straight up above him with his fists clenched. He was yelling at the spot that the fish had gone into the water and after he was done he glared at the area that ripples were coming out of and suddenly a head popped out.

Naruto grinned as he grabbed a rock and was about to throw it at the fish when it opened its mouth and hit him in the face with a stream of water. Naruto yelped and fell on his butt again dropping his rock. The blond six year old jumped to his feet and tried to grab the fish since it had mocked him by jumping into the air and went under the water as he slowly teetered on the edge of the island.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!" Naruto yelled.

SPALSH!

Naruto's head slowly emerged from the water as his spiky blond hair clung to his face. He had a few strings of seaweed stuck in his hair and stuck to his face but he wasn't concerned about that. He felt a weight on his head and he knew it was the annoying fish again. Naruto slowly brought his arms up and then slammed them down on his head trying to grab the fish. It flopped down in front of him and landed in the water. Naruto growled at the annoying little thing and before he could react the fish jumped up on his left and spun in the air at him. Time seemed to slow down as the fish's tail slowly made contact with his face. Naruto's scowl was replaced by a look of shock and bewilderment and his eyes bugged out of his head as he was sent rolling in the water. He slowly rolled to a stop and stood up coughing and sputtering and saw the fish swimming away still mocking him. Naruto glared at the fish and rubbed his soar cheek. He climbed out of the lake and dragged himself over to the fire where he sighed.

He was soaking wet and he knew that he didn't feel like sitting like this for hours. Naruto shed his clothes which consisted of a pair of black shorts, a white shirt with a red spiral on it, and a pair of black sandals. Naruto kicked the sandals off and they landed by the fire. He then stripped all of his clothes off until he was standing in his boxers. They were orange with green frogs on them. Naruto chuckled as he laid his clothes by the fire to dry and then ran to the lake. He might as well swim now that he was soaked and his clothes were drying. Naruto did a cannonball into the water and splashed about happily as he swam around.

Several hours later Naruto was staring at the dark sky staring at the stars. He had gotten back into his clothes and was laying on the bench as the fire continued to cast its glow across the lake and heat him I the process. Naruto had his arm under his head as he made pictures in the sky with the stars. He made many things like a frog, a pig, a sword, and he even went as far as to make the Kyuubi that had attacked the village 8 years ago when he was born. He was orphaned on that same night because his mother died after child birth and his dad was KIA. Naruto glared at the image he made before turning on his side and looking at the lake. As he looked upon it he saw the white moonlight reflecting across its surface, while the fires red light was also cast upon it. The two lights met and didn't seem to intrude into each other's territory while some of the water remained dark and also was meeting the moon and firelight. Naruto stared at the three lights if you may and chuckled. They were all fighting for existence if he looked at it right.

(Major metaphor??? Kyuubi= Red Light, Minato= White Light, Madra= Black Waters.)

It didn't take long for Naruto to slowly become tired as fall asleep on the bench. The fire still raged behind him and the moon cast it's light upon him illuminating his features.

Meanwhile, inside Naruto.  
_

"Why so silent today you little shit head?" Madra asked Minato ass he paced around his cage. He was on his 506,708,985,687 lap now in the last eight years since that was all he could do.

Minato slowly looked up from the seal he was working on. For the last eight years he had been making many seals to try and unseal himself but none had worked yet. Right now he was working on a seal that would shut Madra up but wasn't having any success since the two other beings chakras kept messing his up. He didn't want to chance using too much chakra incase it somehow hurt his son. "Now what do you want Madra?" he asked not giving the man any respect.

"I want…TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Madra screamed for the millionth time and Minato shrugged for the millionth time.

"Tough luck, you're not going anywhere. So just get cozy in your cell." Minato said as he rubbed away the seal he had been working on for the day. If he wanted to recreate it he would remember it perfectly, just like every seal he had used or seen in the past since that was part of the Namikaze's Kekkei Genkai abilities. It was that and the ability to create almost any kind of seal they wanted.

"You're a little shit you know that!" Madra shouted at the blonde who shrugged.

"And you're a loud mouthed, too old for this age, duck ass haired, traitorous basterd." Minato replied standing to his feet. As he stood he felt a dark chakra moving towards him and he watched as black chakra seeped into his cave. "You never learn do you?" Minato asked as he slammed his hand down on the ground. "SEAL!" he shouted and the chakra was immediately absorbed into the seal and Minato transferred the seal to a wall where he kept all of Madra's other 'attempts to kill him with chakra seals.' There was a total of…okay Minato had lost track. He had begun sealing multiple seals into other seals since the wall was running out of room.

"Little shit…if you weren't a damn Namikaze then I would kill you!" Madra shouted and Minato pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have explained this…you may be able to harm me but we can't die until Naruto is dead, and I doubt that you will kill him since that would mean getting rid of any chance for you to escape." Minato said as he waved a hand at Madra who growled at him.

"When I get out of here I am going to kill your boy you know." The Uchiha said darkly and Minato rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but he will wipe your ass like you're a dingle berry." Minato said and Madra seethed.

"What makes you say that?!" the man yelled and Minato shrugged.

"Because, even if you DO escape, Naruto now has the Sharingan, curtsey of you, he has all of the Kyuubi's chakra at his expense, he would have me as a sensei, and oh yeah…"Minato said and pointed at the wall behind him. "I have so much chakra of yours stored here now that if you managed to escape Naruto would have more of your chakra then you would." Minato said lazily. "Oh yeah and if you DID escape you would most likely release me in the process and the Kyuubi and I doubt that you will have such luck taming him a second time." Minato said and Madra growled again.

"Your boy is too weak to use any of our chakra!" Madra screamed and Minato shook his head.

"True but when he is older he will be able to." Minato said and Madra crossed his arms.

"LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he screamed again and was met with a different response this time.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING MORTALS!" the Kyuubi roared and neither of the men flinched at the killing intent the demon leaked.

"Aw shove it you overgrown fox." Madra said flipping the demon off.

"You not immortal anymore since you die when Naruto does." Minato added and the Kyuubi growled.

"I could just rip your heads off." The fox growled as his head came into view.

"And I could make myself a nice coat out of you, hell I could make a million nice furry coats out of you!" Madra said waving a hand, making the red chakra that leaked into his cage disappear. Minato ignored the demonic chakra since he couldn't seal it and it couldn't hurt him.

"Watch it Uchiha, unlike you I can easily take over the boy's body…" Kyuubi muttered.

"Yeah so could I if he was in emotional distress and this seal didn't block our chakras." Madra said smartly and the Kyuubi snarled.

"You annoying little human."

"You stupid fur ball! Sit and I'll give you a dog treat!" Madra said as he snapped his fingers.

"GRRRRRRR" the Kyuubi growled and Madra glared at him.

"Being sealed with you two is worse than the Death God's own hell." Minato sighed as he retreated to his corner.

"Namikaze…" Madra muttered after a few minutes.

"Yeah Uchiha?" Minato asked with a sigh.

"Our Kekkei Genkai…the boy has them both and you say he may have the Kushina's…what will happen with that?" Madra asked as he stared at the ground. He was being serious, he had come to respect the Yondaime over the years even though he still hated him. Actually both him and Kyuubi respected the man. He had been working for the last eight years trying to furiously unseal himself and Madra from his son.

"I have no idea but I know that he definitely has my blood line and you even said yourself that you felt his Sharingan awaken fully the night we were sealed." Minato muttered and Madra nodded.

"The thing is…I was just wondering because I know that the boy's Sharingan is mutated somehow and he has fully awakened it like you said." Madra said and looked at Kyuubi. "Not to mention your little gifts that will slowly start to mature more in the future."

"Yes you fool I know he inherited my gifts but he didn't inherit them all. The demonic eyes…he can't get those until later." Kyuubi said and watched as Minato let out a sigh off defeat.

"I have messed up." The blonde said and Madra snorted.

"Hell yeah you did, I mean you created a being more powerful then the Sage of the Six Paths probably." Madra said mocking Minato.

"That's the scary part." Minato said as he turned to face the two other beings. "He is probably the strongest ninja in the world…in that case in history." Minato said.

"Pfff, he is the weakest human in the world he won't be able to manipulate chakra easily." Madra said and Minato let out a sigh.

"Your such a sadist." The Yondaime said.  
_

Naruto awoke suddenly when he heard noises behind him. He sat completely still and listened to the sound of someone walking around his island. He wondered who it was, was it someone here to beat him or maybe it was the person who shared the island with him. Many mixed emotions went through Naruto as he thought of the possibilities. He slowly sat up and peeked over the bench curiously and found someone in front of the fire. The person was adding logs to the fore and it had blazed up again. Naruto slowly sat up so that his whole head was now above the bench. The figure in front of him blew on the fire some and when it took off he chuckled. Naruto gasped at the chuckle. It didn't sound like the chuckle of a man or a teenager. It sounded like the chuckle of someone his age! Naruto noticed the person in front of him stiffen and slowly turn to face him.

Onyx eyes met Sapphire ones and Naruto stared into the face of a boy that was definitely his age. The boy had raven black hair that stuck up in the back but for the most part was spiky like Naruto's. The two stared at each other for a few seconds until…

"AHHH!!!" they both screamed and fell over backwards.

"Who are you!" Naruto demanded jumping to his feet and pointing at the boy.

"Who are you!" The Raven haired boy demanded and Naruto growled.

"I asked you first!" Naruto said crossing his arms triumphantly.

"Well I asked you second!" the boy said pulling his eye down and sticking his tongue out.

"Well…this is my island so tell me who you are!" Naruto said planting his right foot in front of him as though he was claiming his territory.

"YOUR ISLAND! This is MY Island!" the boy yelled and Naruto shook his head.

"I only share this island with…one…other…person?" Naruto said and both of the boy's looked at each other.

"Wait…are you the other person who comes here?" the raven haired boy asked innocently.

"Yeah…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head and squinting his eyes. "So I have been sharing this island…"

"With you." both boys said at the same time.

The two continued to stare at each other for awhile until Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well… I'm Naruto Uzumaki what about you?" he asked and the raven haired boy grinned.

"My names Sasuke Uchiha!" the raven haired boy said happily as he jumped to his feet.

"Nice to meet ya! Wanna play?!" Naruto asked excitedly and Sasuke nodded. The two quickly stripped down to their shorts and jumped into the water with Kiddush laughs. They played tag and other child games as they splashed about. They soon became really good friends within just that simple hour.

Soon both boys were tired and crawled from the lake and sat on the shore with their feet hanging in the water. The stared off into the distance not really saying anything because they didn't know what to say. How could a 8 year old start a logical conversation about life? After awhile they both got up and walked over to the fire and Sasuke threw some wood on it so it had more fuel. The two sat down and absorbed its heat while at the same time drying out their shorts. Sasuke gazed into the fire with his onyx eyes while Naruto looked at the sky.

"So, your last names Uchiha?" Naruto asked in his Kiddish tone.

"Yeah, I'm from the Uchiha clan, the strongest group of ninja in Konoha!" Sasuke said proudly and Naruto grinned.

"Well even if you're the strongest clan I am going to be the strongest ninja!" the blonde said triumphantly.

"Right, first you have to get into the academy." Sasuke said with a grin and Naruto chuckled.

"No problem, they won't turn down a genius like me!"

"So what about you, I have never heard of the Uzumaki clan." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah they aren't from around here, Jii-san told me that they originally came from Whirlpool country. My mom moved to Konoha and here I was born." Naruto said with a small smile.

"So your mom just hangs around Konoha with your dad?" Sasuke asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well…both my parents died in the Kyuubi attack." Naruto said adding as much hate as he could to the word Kyuubi.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered and the two fell silent.

"So why do you hang out at this island?" Naruto asked Sasuke and the boy chuckled.

"Because my clan is to serious all the time. My dad is too busy making my big brother Itachi the strongest ninja in the village." Sasuke said and shrugged his shoulders. "Plus Itachi is going to be the next clan head so he needs to be taught about how Uchiha's act and what not." Sasuke said and Naruto faked a yawn.

"Boring, they are missing out on this place." Naruto said and both boys high fived.

"So you have been here all night?" Sasuke asked Naruto who nodded.

"Yeah…since I don't have a family and I have no real home I just hang out here often." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah I wonder why we have never run into each other before?" the Uchiha boy asked and Naruto laughed.

"Bad luck I guess."

"So, I see you were fishing, did you catch any fish?!" Sasuke asked happily and Naruto grumbled while he shook his head.

"Just a stubborn little brat…it beat me up." Naruto said and Sasuke burst out laughing.

"A fish beat you up!" the raven haired boy exclaimed while rolling on the ground.

"…it was strong." Naruto muttered as he jumped to his feet. "Anyways I think you have a challenge ahead of you."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he calmed down.

"I set the new high score on the stone skip." Naruto said crossing his arms and grinning.

"No way! It took me two days to beat your last score." Sasuke groaned and ran over to the bench to see how many skips he had to beat. "Eleven, that's going to be impossible!"

"Ha-ha good luck!" Naruto said happily and grabbed a stone and skipped it five times. Sasuke followed his lead and the two laughed happily.  
_

"Oh! This will be interesting!" Madra exclaimed as he saw Naruto's actions in the puddle before him. "He has befriended an Uchiha!"

Minato groaned in anger. Of all the things that were happening, Naruto befriending an Uchiha was on the list of the top 20 worst things. "Don't get any ideas Uchiha!" Minato said angrily.

"Oh I won't, I promise!" Madra said with a huge grin.

"Your promises are worth as much as a piece of shit at a yard sale…" Minato said shaking his hands.

"Shut up you fools!" the Kyuubi roared, sick of hearing the two bicker.

"Can it you over grown coat." Madra said while sitting down to watch the events continue to unfold.

**A/N Mwahahahahahaha I got my laptop back! I am happy this chapter is over because I get to start on my next tasks. Writing even more stories! It's like I start one and then start another and another until now I have five stories…actually six and they are all in different stages. It kinda sucks but either way. ELEMENT-CHAOS IS BACK!!!! Anyways yeah I plan to make Sasuke and Naruto friends which I usually don't do…actually I make them enemies in pretty much all of the stories I have written. But I have now cleared…nothing up. Lol bye bye another 12 or more reviews gets another chapter!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bonds

**A/N Okay when Yen is mentioned in my story and you want to know how much it is in American dollars then just use this little shortcut. Just take off the last two zero's and then you will get an approximant number. Also I went and changed the ages of Sasuke an Naruto and all of them, they are now 8 years old!**

Sasuke and Naruto became very good friends in the following two weeks. The two were hardly ever seen away from each other. They would have hung out in each other's homes, if Naruto had a home and if The Uchiha's didn't look down upon Naruto. The first time Sasuke had invited Naruto over was the last. When the two boys had arrived at the manor Naruto could immediately feel the same hateful glares he felt while wandering through the streets. After Naruto was introduced to Sasuke's parents, Fugaku the clan head and his wife Mikoto. Naruto also had the opportunity to meet Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, the boy who was the genius in the clan, the one to take rule over the clan when he came of age. Naruto didn't like the boy immediately but he was as polite as he could be. After they had met Sasuke could sense the tension in the air so decided to leave the compound shortly afterwards. Naruto of course didn't have a true home, the places he stayed always varied so they couldn't go to his house ever.

Right now they were both laying on top of the hokage monument staring at the clouds and defining the shapes in them.

"That one looks like a kunai!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah right! It looks more like a…bird!" Sasuke said triumphantly and Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"I don't see it…" he muttered and started scanning the sky for another shape.

"Ha! There's a shuriken!" Sasuke exclaimed pointing at a cloud which did in fact look like a shuriken.

"Ha-ha if that's a shuriken then that right there is a fox!" Naruto said pointing at a cloud that was hovering over the shuriken cloud.

"Well behind that cloud is a snake!" Sasuke said and the boy's began to laugh.

Naruto sat up and took in a deep breath of air. Sasuke sat up also and eyed the blond questioningly. Naruto looked around at the village very carefully and a grin slowly crossed his face. He turned to the raven haired boy and raised his eyes brows. "Let's pull a prank!" he exclaimed and Sasuke rub his chin in thought.

"I don't know…we may get in trouble…." The boy muttered and Naruto snorted.

"That's what makes it so fun! That feeling of adrenaline." Naruto said and jumped to his feet and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and pointed at their target. "We'll get them right there." He said and Sasuke looked down and with a short chuckle they ran across the monument and down the steps that led into the actual village.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked from under his and Sasuke's bush.

"…I guess, but are you sure we should do this…that person looks kind of mean." Sasuke said quietly as he focused on their target.

It was a Chuunin that had short spiky brown hair with a scar running across his face. He had just exited a weapons shop and had a box of kunai in one hand with a bag of wire in the other. Sasuke didn't know the person at all but he knew right away that he must have been a strong ninja if he was a Chuunin. Of course he only thought this because he was only a mere kid, just like he thought his own brother was a god among shinobi also. Sasuke shook the thought off and returned his attention to the Chuunin. If he studied the man enough he didn't look scary at all, actually he looked rather boring and helpless. Sasuke smirked and looked over at his friend.

"When will we move?" he asked and the blond smirked.

"We're gonna stalk him until there is less people around." Naruto whispered back and took off after the Chuunin.

Sasuke sighed as he ran after his friend. What Naruto had planned wasn't his best prank ever but it would still be funny. Their plan was simple, they both had water balloons with them, about 5 each, and then Naruto had a bag of flour while Sasuke had black dye in his pockets. They would bombard their victim with balloons, Naruto would get them with the flour, and Sasuke would finish up by dying the person black. It wasn't a completely original prank but it got the job done and the look of bewilderment that would be on the man's face would be priceless. They already had the plan mapped out to the last second. They would attack from the roof tops and then flee into an alley and hide behind a dumpster.

Naruto was running full speed when he finally saw the man stop and he grinned wildly. He was standing directly in a perfect line of fire. Naruto turned and signaled to Sasuke who nodded. The two scampered up the ladder on the building next to them and peered of the roof they were on. The Chuunin seemed to be reading the bulletin in the middle of town. He had stopped at the worse possible position, for him that is. Naruto closed one eye and held one of his balloons out in front of him and lined it up with his victim while Sasuke did the same.

"Are you ready?" he asked with obvious excitement in his voice.

"Yeah!" Sasuke exclaimed and Naruto let out a small battle cry.

They began to savagely hurl their balloons at the man.

Iruka was reading the town bulletin, minding his own business when he heard a child's battle cry suddenly. He shrugged and continued reading until he saw 10 black circles getting bigger on the ground beneath him. He slowly turned his head around and saw ten different colored water balloons flying at him. He dropped the stuff in his hands and held them up to shield his self while sputtering angrily.

"GAH!" he exclaimed as the balloons made contact with him and exploded.

"Direct hit!" Naruto yelled and quickly grabbed his bag of flour. He ripped the top open and dropped its contents onto the unsuspecting man who was still shielding himself.

Iruka brought his hands down and began to yell. "You little-!" was as far as he got before the flour crashed into him. It filled his mouth cutting off any more attempts to speak.

"All right!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke grinned evilly as he pulled the ink bottles from his pockets. He had four totals and he quickly uncorked them and held them out and tipped them, releasing the black contents inside.

"Should I am for his hair?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded wildly.

"Yeah, get him!" the blond yelled while looking over the rail.

The black streams covered Iruka in intricate patterns and when the last drip hit him he spit out a mouthful of flour. Civilians were watching the scene with open mouths. They hadn't seen a prank like this for awhile, and they knew immediately who pulled it. Iruka wiped the ink and flour off of his eyes and looked up at the boys in bewilderment.

"YOU TWO!" he yelled and both boys flinched.

Naruto gulped as he jumped to his feet and hauled ass to get down the other side of the building. Sasuke was right behind him and soon they were in an alley only there was nowhere to hide. They began running towards the only available entrance and Naruto knew they were going to succeeded. The two boys laughed wildly as they neared the exit until a very angry person stepped in front of it. Naruto and Sasuke both slid to a complete stop as they saw a white and black, wet, and angry Iruka glaring at them. The man brought one hand up and pointed at them.

"You two." He said evilly and motioned with his finger for them to come to him.

Naruto and Sasuke both sighed in defeat as they walked up to the man. Iruka smirked in triumph as the boy's gave up and complied to his demands. They stopped in front of him with the blond boy in front. Iruka immediately recognized him as the Kyuubi's container and he held back a frown.

"You two are in some serious trouble!" he said and Naruto looked up with a mischievous smile on his face. "Wait, what's that look for?!" Iruka exclaimed and Naruto brought his fist back and let out a battle cry.

WHAM!

Iruka fell to the ground letting out a high pitched noise while holding his groin. Naruto and Sasuke jumped over his body and took off down the street hoping to get away as fast as they possibly could. They ran for ten straight minutes before having to stop and catch their breath. As they both panted Sasuke looked up and made eye contact with Naruto. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing.

"That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I thought we were caught for sure but then you just destroyed his manhood." Sasuke said and they both stood straight up. "Let's go to the island!" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded and they both began to walk towards the place that both of them almost lived.  
_

Naruto was walking with Sasuke right next to him and they both were chatting about 6 year old things. As they neared the hill that led to the island Sasuke suddenly stopped talking and squinted looking at something. Naruto ceased talking also and stared at his friend in confuzzlement.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Look!" Sasuke muttered and pointed at the island.

Naruto brought his gaze around and was able to see a column of smoke rising up from the small place they both liked to hang out. Naruto immediately went on the alert. Why would someone be at THEIR Island? Naruto took off running and Sasuke was right behind him. They made their way down the hill only tripping a couple times on the way. Soon they were at the strip that lead to the small island. They ran across it and saw that a small fire was going. Naruto let his gaze wander until it rested on a girl that was sitting on the edge of the island. They were fishing with his and Sasuke's pole and that made both boys somewhat angry, that was THEIR pole! Naruto frowned and ran up to the girl

"What are you DOING?!" he demanded as he grabbed the girls shoulder. He pulled her around and his eyes met her shocked and afraid purple ones.

"W-what?" she stuttered at the sudden shock.

"I said what are you DOING!" Naruto yelled and he took in the girls features. She was their age with light purple hair. It made her purple eyes stand out and Naruto and Sasuke both inwardly thought that she was pretty.

"I'm fishing…why does it matter?" the girl said standing up and Naruto found that they were the same height.

"Because, that is OUR pole, this is OUR island, and the is OUR wood your burning!"Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke stepped up and added his own thoughts in.

"Yeah, WE worked hard to set all of this up and we don't want some unknown person to ruin it!" the Uchiha said angrily and the girl sneered at him.

"You guys are so rude!" she said and pushed Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden violence that she showed and he looked down at his chest. "Don't push me!" he yelled and pushed the girl.

Her eyes opened wide as she staggered backwards, waving her arms wildly. She stepped on the fishing pole that Sasuke and Naruto had worked so hard on and both boys' eyes widened in shock as it broke in half. The girl let out a yelp as she fell backwards into the water. Naruto and Sasuke let their gazes slowly drift to the girl how had now stood up in the water and was spluttering. When she made eye contact with them she could see the anger on their faces.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Sasuke roared as he scooped up the pole as though it was an injured animal. "All that hard work and you DID break it!" he yelled glaring at the girl.

The girl looked down in shame and muttered very softly. "I'm sorry…"

"You should be!" Sasuke yelled in anger as he threw the destroyed pole in the water in front of her. "Take it…you broke it so the piece of junk is yours now!" he yelled and glared at the girl some more.

"Our pole…" Naruto muttered as he eyed one of the only things that he owned.

The girl looked up with sad eyes and neither boy could see the tears that were running down her cheeks, due to the water. "I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to!" she said as she slowly got out of the water and Sasuke spit on the ground.

"This isn't your island, just get out of here!" he yelled in his most fearful voice that he could muster.

"O-okay…sorry again." The girl said as she took off running across the strip while Naruto still stared at the pole in shock.

"Our pole…" he said again and Sasuke snorted in anger.

"Yeah that dang girl ruined it…" he said as he stormed off towards the fire.

Naruto slowly turned his head towards the girl and he could see her running up the hill and into the woods.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed at the island for a little bit longer as they cremated their pole and watched the ashes float away. Sasuke looked up and saw that the sun was starting to set now. Naruto noticed this also and he knew that the boy had to be home before sunset less he fall victim to his father's lectures. Sasuke stood with a sigh and both boys walked to the lake and cupped some water up and started throwing it at the fire.

"This would be easier if we had a bucket or something." Naruto said as they worked at it for awhile.

"Yeah, I'll get one tomorrow." Sasuke said as they were able to finally put the fire out.

"Well… I'll see you later I guess." Sasuke said and took off running across the small strip of land that led from the island to the hill.

Naruto watched his friend run up the hill and soon disappear from sight. The blond boy sighed sadly as his only entertainment left for the day. For the rest of the night he would be alone, with no one around to play with. Naruto slowly walked across the small strip of land and trudged up the hill. He would probably go to one of the places that he usually slept, which was in a small cave on the side of the Hokage monument. No one knew about it, not even Sasuke. It was his own personal place to hang out so he didn't want to just freely give out that information, not even to his friends. As he started walking down the path to the woods he thought about what was going to happen in the next week.

He and Sasuke would both be enrolling into the ninja academy in their village and would work to become genin and soon Sasuke would become the head of the ANBU and Naruto would be the hokage. That was both of their dreams and they both planned on achieving them no matter what. Naruto was extremely excited about joining because it would mean that people would have to finally acknowledge his existence and wouldn't be able to ignore him anymore. He grinned wildly as he rubbed his forehead in anticipation, imagining that he was polishing a Hitai-ate. As he walked he thought about what he would need to bring with him. The academy didn't demand that you bring your own weapons so he was okay in that manner but as for a bag for books and stuff, he didn't know yet. Naruto trudged along and realized that he hadn't visited Jii-san for awhile.

He grinned wildly as he started to jog towards that direction that the Hokage tower stood. Soon he was half way through the woods and it was completely dark out. Naruto knew it wasn't safe for him to be out at this time. He had found out a long time ago that people didn't really like him for some reason. They would beat on him without mercy if they found him at night. They didn't really see him now because he was careful to remain hidden if he was out and about at night. Naruto sighed as he knew he would have to be careful about getting to the tower.

As he jogged he remained silent, listening to his surroundings and that was when he heard a faint noise coming from the woods. He slowed down some and continued on at a slow walking pace and he strolled by a large clearing. He stopped when he heard the noise getting louder and he finally figured out where it was coming from. He squinted and saw a person sitting back against a stump and they seemed to be crying. Naruto looked at the path ahead of him and wondered what he should do. He knew that he would be taking a chance if he went and saw if the person was all right, it could be a trap set up so people could beat on him some more. Naruto scratched his head in frustration before finally giving a long sigh. He turned off the path and slowly walked over to the person who was crying. As he neared them he gasped a little bit.

Leaning against the log was the same girl that him and Sasuke had fought with a few hours ago. Naruto stopped walking for a second but he stepped on a twig and it snapped suddenly. The girl suddenly jumped up to her feet and eyed him carefully, not able to make out his features in the dark. Naruto was able to see her though well enough, he had heightened senses for some reason and so he could hear smell, and see better then a normal human. He could still see the tears tracks that were running down her face and had landed on her shirt. He could see fresh tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over if they weren't watched.

"W-What do you w-want?!" the girl demanded while wiping the tears in her eyes away.

Naruto stared at her for a second, what was he suppose to do? He was only 6 years old, not a full grown adult who knew all about the world. He couldn't cheer up a girl! "I-I heard someone crying so I came to inspect…" he muttered and the girl snorted but Naruto saw a fresh wave of tears roll down her face.

"HA! Why do y-you care?" the girl demanded as she placed her hands on her hips trying to look bigger then she really was.

"Because if I am going to be hokage one day then I have to care about all my people." Naruto said with a grin.

The girl snorted and shook her head in disbelief. Who was this kid to be saying that HE was going to be hokage, it was as though he had already reserved the spot for himself.

"Who do you think you are?" the girl demanded and Naruto giggled.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I WILL be the Hokage, believe it!" Naruto said as he took a step forward towards the girl. "But really why aren't you at home?"

The girl was caught off guard at the small boy's concern. This was the first time anyone showed any concern for her. "I-I don't have a home…" she muttered and Naruto gasped.

"Hey neither do I!" he exclaimed and the girl stared at him, wondering if he was stupid or something.

"That's not something to be proud of!" she yelled and Naruto chuckled and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yeah I know, but anyways who are you…I've never seen you around the village." Naruto asked and the girl took a proud breath.

"I am Mitarashi Anko, and I am the snake charmer." The girl known as Anko said.

"Cool…"Naruto said and looked up at the sky. From the looks of things he had to hurry lest he be caught by some attacker. "Well I have to go Anko, see you later…and about that pole; sorry it just meant a lot."

With that Naruto ran off leaving a shocked Anko to stare at him. She didn't even realize that he had been the boy who she had fought with earlier. "Weirdo…" she muttered and started to walk down the trail behind him.

"JII-SAN!"

Hiruzen sighed as his door was kicked open and an excited blonde marched in grinning at him. Hiruzen set the paper work he had in his hands down and looked at Naruto calmly waiting for the boy to do something out of the ordinary. Naruto didn't though and simply walked over and sat on the couch at the side of the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked in his grandfather voice.

"Just chilling, it's boring without people to hang out with." The blonde boy said as he blew a stray strand of hair from his eyes.

"Well…" Hiruzen began but Naruto suddenly shot forward.

"Okay well I was just wondering…can you teach me some jutsu! You said you would give me something before I started the academy as long as I was patient." Naruto said bringing up a past comment that Hiruzen had uttered a year ago.

"I knew you weren't here for a visit. If you're not ambushing me your begging me to teach you something." The Sandaime said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in amusement.

'Well, I guess it's about time to honor Minato's wishes and start giving Naruto some money that is rightfully his.' Hiruzen thought as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a small scroll.

"Here, this was a gift from your father." Hiruzen said as he tossed Naruto the small scroll.

"OY WHAT IS IT?!" Naruto said happily unrolling the scroll.

Hiruzen sighed as he realized that the boy still didn't understand seals at all. "It's a blood seal; it needs your blood to unseal it so go on." The Hokage said as he sat back waiting for Naruto to open the scroll.

"O-okay then!" Naruto said as he bit his thumb as hard as he could. A bead of blood appeared from the small bite mark and he pressed it against the seal. It didn't take long for an action o take place. In a poof of smoke Naruto suddenly had a small chest in front of him.

"Go on and open it." Hiruzen said and Naruto grinned happily as he slowly opened the lid to the chest to find…

A key.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Naruto roared as he jumped on to Hiruzen's desk, scattering the papers everywhere. He sat crouching in front of the hokage with a squinty look on his face. "Is this a joke or something?"

"No Naruto…that is a gift from your father, he bought a house for you while you were young and said that when you started the academy you could have it." Hiruzen lied. Technically the house had always been Naruto's but Hiruzen had to wait until the boy was old enough to move into it. He didn't want people to break in and try to kill the poor soul. The house had originally been Minato and Kushina's secret house. Very few knew of where it was so the boy would be safe enough while going there because Minato had added a special little something when he wanted to escape home early.

"That house used to belong to your mother and father and I am sure that you will find it in good condition." Hiruzen said and Naruto's eyes lifted in shock.

"Really?" Naruto asked wide eyed and looked up at Hiruzen who nodded his head.

"Also you will find some great little perks at this house." Hiruzen said while standing up. "The first is that it has many secret tunnels that lead throughout Konoha. Your father used to be a prankster himself and he liked little tunnels that he could use to trick the people of Konoha."

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Where is this house?"

"It's on the outskirts of Konoha, about a mile away from the town. It rests about three miles away from the academy so you should be able to make it to the academy without conflict." Hiruzen said and Naruto shook his head happily. "Otherwise, I don't want you walking in the woods this late so I will show you the first passage way that there is. The rest are up to you to find and memorize." Hiruzen said as he grabbed a book on the book shelf next to Naruto. It was the farthest one to the right on the bottom shelf.

As soon as the old man grabbed the book the book shelf pushed out towards him making him take a step back. It then slid to the left covering the other bookshelf but showing a small white room lit by a single light. In the middle of the room was a hole and Naruto could see rungs descending downwards. The blond eagerly jumped to his feet and ran over to the hole and looked down. The hole was went down about forty feet until it stopped and then Naruto would have to continue down a tunnel that was vertical instead of horizontal. The tunnel that he had to climb down had lights all along it that spiraled along magnificently. Naruto gasped at the hidden passageway.

"This is so sweet." Naruto muttered in shock and the hokage chuckled and motioned for Naruto to climb down. The boy did so eagerly and when he reached the bottom he saw that Hiruzen was now climbing down slowly. After about four minutes the old man dropped down next to him and chuckled as he cracked his neck.

"I'm getting to old for this." He said and started walking forwards.

The tunnel was large and Naruto knew that an army could easily march through it. It was about 12 feet across and 10 feet high. It was pure white and lights on the ceiling lit the entire network. As they walked Naruto could see other tunnels that branched off from the tunnel that he now figured was the main tunnel. They continued walking on for awhile as the tunnel twisted and turned. Naruto was soon dragging his feet groggily as he rounded another corner. They had been walking for what seemed like an hour even though it had only been twenty minutes. As soon as the pain in his legs started though it went away when the tunnel suddenly stopped and Naruto was facing a wooden door. On the front of the door was an intricate seal and Naruto was memorized by it as though it was calling him.

"Okay this is it!" Hiruzen said happily.

"This is my house?" Naruto asked and the old man nodded. "How do I get in?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"…Do you not recognize this seal at all?!" Hiruzen exclaimed and Naruto shrugged. "You just used it to open the scroll, it was the EXACT SAME one!" the Sandaime said and sighed.

"So I bite my thumb again and wipe blood on it?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen shook his head.

"I have to admit I was wrong, your dad was a seal genius you see and so he made a blood seal that didn't always need blood. Just bit your thumb and press your blood against the seal. After you do so it will recognize your DNA and chakra, in doing so whenever you touch the door it will open." Hiruzen explained.

"So anyone can get in the house!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hiruzen hung his head in sadness. "No Naruto let me explain this easier. The Seal is a blood seal; it will recognize only your family's blood. After you press your blood against the seal the door will automatically let you in, not anyone else unless you invite them in and you're not old enough to remake the seal to let other people in." Hiruzen said getting rid of any of Naruto's thoughts to trick the door into letting Sasuke come in at anytime the Uchiha pleased.

"Oh, why didn't you say so then Jii-san?" Naruto said as he bit hi now healed thumb. He pressed the blood that gathered at the wound against the door and watched as the seal suddenly began to glow yellow and then turned blue. After about a minute it slowly faded away until it was its old black color again and Hiruzen chuckled.

'Good.' He thought and Naruto impatiently grabbed the door handle.

"Let's go in!" he shouted and turned the handle only to be shocked. The blonde boy was knocked flat on his butt and he looked around in alarm. "What was that?" he asked in a scared tone.

"Your houses natural mechanism. Just because you completed the blood seal doesn't mean you're done yet." Hiruzen said with a sigh and held his hand out to Naruto and helped the boy up. "Now to complete the process. Smear some blood on your key that you got."

Naruto nodded and did so and soon he held a bloody key in his hand.

"Okay now, pressed it against the seal and do not let go." Hiruzen warned and Naruto nodded and did as he was told.

Naruto pressed the key against the seal and both key and seal began to glow bright blue. Naruto watched in awe as the key suddenly seemed to melt away into a black ink and travel into his fingers. It made its way across his hand and down to the left side of his right wrist where it made a small seal. It was a very small circle the size of a pinky nail. Going through the center of it was a line and in the middle of the line was a little box. Naruto looked at the seal and grinned wildly.

"I have a tattoo!" he said and Hiruzen chuckled lightly.

"Okay, now open the door." He said and Naruto nodded.

The blond boy gulped as he reached out for the door handle and winced when he grabbed it but found that it didn't hock him. He then slowly turned the handle and with a soft click the door opened up to reveal a beautiful stair case lit by yellowish lights. Hiruzen took in a deep breath and remembered the smell of pine. Minato had placed seals around the house that would prevent dust and rodents from getting in. Since he was a Namikaze and had the sealing technique he could make just about any seal that he wanted to, given enough time that is. The smell seal was just one of his creations. Originally it was created as a prank that he used while younger. He would place the seal in different places where he would store a certain smell. He would activate the seal and it would give off the odor forever as long as the seal wasn't destroyed at all.

"It smells so good!" Naruto said taking a deep breath.

"When you get older maybe you will learn how to be a seal master like your father was." Hiruzen said with a chuckle.

"My dad was cool huh?" Naruto said excitedly and Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes he was indeed."

'If only you knew Naruto.'

"So, it looks like we're going to your house eh?" Madra said in a cocky tone and Minato sighed heavily.

"I just ask for a day of peace." The blonde man said and he sat back against his wall in thought. 'Hiruzen why are you just now showing Naruto this house, it should have been done long ago.'

"And I just ask to be free." Madra muttered as he crouched down and looked into a little puddle that reformed in front of him. "So set me free eh?"

"Shut up…" Minato said with a sigh.

"I am really getting sick of this." Kyuubi snarled and Madra turned to the fox and made a weird mocking face.

"I really am tired of you!" the Uchiha glowered and his black chakra leaked towards Kyuubi. The fox chuckled as the black chakra was eaten up by his own red chakra and both winked out of existence.

"Mortal." Kyuubi hissed.

"Fox." Madra growled.

"Annoying…" Minato said covering his ears.  
_

Naruto sat in the living room that had once been his parents. Hiruzen had left soon after Naruto had opened the door, the old man said he had business he had to take care of at the tower and wished Naruto luck in getting acquainted with his new home. Naruto was shocked to find that the house was almost bare. He went through the whole house and found that it was void of everything but a few things. The things that did remain were furniture in the living room which consisted of a couch, a chair, a bookshelf with a lot of books on it which Naruto had found out were books about seals. He had decided to save that until he was older. Other than that he had the bare minimum of living equipment, a fridge, stove, microwave, and in a single room, which was the largest one, he had a large bed, a desk and another bookshelf full of books about sealing.

"I really should study that stuff…"Naruto muttered as he laid his head back in his chair. He sighed as he looked around the empty house and realized that he would be very lonely in it. At least he and Sasuke would have a comfortable place to hang out though. He looked around the living room and found that there was a fireplace with a decent sized stack of wood next to it and he grinned. When it got cold or he was bored he could just start burning things. Naruto looked at the walls for a little bit and noticed that there was a lot of light colored wood. The wall was a dark cherry red but in some spots it was a faded red. Naruto figured that there must have been pictures there, once upon a time.

The blond boy yawned slightly and looked at one of the last things he had in his new home. It was a beautiful clock that hung above the fireplace. It was enwrapped in gold metal vines and the display was intricate. The numbers were all black besides four letters. They took the place of 12, 3, 6, and 9. They were N, S, E, W. Naruto was somewhat glad the he had a compass clock and he figured that the way the clock was positioned that the N, if laid down flat on the ground like it was on the wall, would point north. Naruto read the clock and was surprised to find that it was already 11:30 at night. He stood with a small stretch and sauntered off towards his new room. He opened the door and took a deep breath as he turned off the light and ran and jumped into the large bed. He landed with a bounce and as soon as he laid still he was engulfed in absolute bliss. The bed he was sleeping on was like feathers, hell it probably was feathers from the way that it felt against his body.

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and thought about his day. He had pulled a prank and had been caught by the person that was pranked, he then found Anko on his island and the girl broke his and Sasuke's fishing pole, then he found that Anko who didn't have a home like he did, and then when he visited Jii-san he got a brand new home that was absolutely awesome. Naruto grinned as he felt him slipping from consciousness. Today was the best day ever!

Naruto winced as he woke up. He brought his right arm around to shield his eyes from the sunlight that was streaming in through a window on the right of his room. He propped himself up on his left arm and looked around the room.

"So it wasn't a dream?" he asked himself and then sighed happily. "So it wasn't a dream!" he shouted excitedly and jumped to his feet. He smiled wildly as he ran into the living room and from there to a single blue door that sat beside the main entrance to the house. Jii-san had told him also that only he could open the front door just as only he could open the secret tunnel door. Naruto decided that he would surprise Jii-san and show up in his study. He opened the blue door and quickly dashed down the spiraling steps. As he finally got to the door that led to the tunnel he was panting from the long trip down. Well the long trip for an 8 year old. Naruto opened up his door and slammed it shut and the noise echoed down the tunnel. Naruto grinned as he took off running down the tunnel.

It took about 10 minutes, since he was running at a steady pace, to reach the ladder that led up to the Hokage's office. He slowly climbed up and was soon in the small room behind the book case. He found the lever that he hadn't seen when entering the tunnel he first time and pulled it down hard. He heard a faint whir as the wall in front of him pushed out and then slid to the side. As light entered the room he grinned wildly at the somewhat surprised expression of Hiruzen. Naruto walked out of the room and looked back at the book case and saw that a book was sticking out. He shrugged and pushed it back into place and the shelf immediately moved back into place and Naruto turned back to Hiruzen.

"Hey Jii-san!" Naruto said as he started towards the door.

"Well Naruto now that your back…I guess I might as well give this to you. You have a mysterious benefactor that has made a generous donation to your cause." Hiruzen said tiredly as he opened his top drawer. He drew out a small card and flicked it over towards Naruto.

The blond boy watched as it hit the ground in front of him and he cocked his head at it. "Is it another scroll?" he asked and Hiruzen sighed.

"No, it's a bank card. Your benefactor told me specifically that you were to receive a certain amount of money each month. Now, since you haven't been getting any money over the years all of the money that you were suppose to receive you can get now, also you get this month's money. Just go to the bank and have them scan that card and they will see how much they owe you, the money is already sealed into scrolls, which are only opened by your blood." The Sandaime said as he sat back in his chair and lit his pipe. "Just have the people put the money on your card there and then you will always have it with you, it's a handy little trick that the forth hokage came up with."

"W-wait, how much money do I get a month?" Naruto stuttered as he picked up the bank card.

"I believe that you get a total of 100,000 yen per month…"Hiruzen said and a look of shock crossed his face. "S-so that means that you will be withdrawing… 10,000,000 yen…" Hiruzen said and shook his head.

"SWEET!" Naruto yelled and was gone in a cloud of dust.

Hiruzen swiveled in his chair and saw Naruto running down the street, undoubtedly to Uchiha manner to meet Sasuke, and behind him was a dust storm.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as the raven haired boy stepped out of the compound.

Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto racing towards him. "Naruto?" he muttered before said blond slammed into them and both went rolling head over heels. "Naruto!" he yelled as he jumped to his and vigorously wiped himself off while Naruto jumped to his feet in excitement.

"Sasuke guess what!" the blonde boy yelled and Sasuke winced before answering.

"What?" he asked and Naruto stood proudly.

"I have my own house." Naruto said and Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"No…way!" he yelled and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah it was a gift from my father, it's like a mile or so away from the village and there's…" Naruto began before pulling Sasuke close to him. He didn't want anyone to hear about the secret tunnels. "And there is secret tunnels all under Konoha that lead straight to my house!" he whispered excitedly.

"Awesome!" Sasuke exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah and I found out that I have a…Benifagor or something but they are giving me 100,000 yen a month and since I didn't receive any money when I was born up until today that means I get all the money I should have had." Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"How much do you get?" he asked in a whisper.

"10,000,000 YEN!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke fell flat on his butt in shock.

"T-t-t-ten m-million?" he stuttered.

Naruto nodded vigorously again and pulled Sasuke to his feet and both boys took off running onwards the Konoha bank.

It didn't take them long to get there and when they did they were quick to get Naruto's money. They walked inside the bank and immediately eyes shifted to Naruto before a short bald man walked up to them. "Hello Uchiha-san how may I help you?" the bald man said in a nasally voice.

"Oh, actually my friend here needs help." Sasuke said bowing.

"Oh." The man said and looked at Naruto with disgust. "What?" he asked and Naruto held out his card.

"I want you to add my money to my card please!" he said happily and the man snatched the card away and led the boys to an empty table with a small box on it.

"Fine, how much do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"10,000,000 yen please." Naruto said and the man froze.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me now hurry, I don't have all day!" Naruto said and the man slowly nodded and pushed the card into the machine. Naruto watched as a small scroll popped into existence and the man read it carefully and with a shocked face he ran the card through the machine again.

"T-there you go, that's all 10,000,000 yen, enjoy your day sir…" the man said as he sauntered off.

"Sweet." Both boys said as they ran out of the bank.

Naruto decided that his first stop would be at the furniture store so he could get some new stuff. When he and Sasuke entered they found a happy worker waiting for them.

"Hello and welcome to RaRa's Appliance and furniture store I will be your helper for the day my name is Tagaru." The man said and Naruto waved at him.

"Well I am here to buy stuff for my new home…I want some better stuff then I already have so yeah." Naruto said and both Sasuke started walking through isles with the man walking happily behind them.

"Hmmm, so what are you thinking of buying dude?" Sasuke asked when they walked past beds.

"Well I really want to turn one of the rooms in the house into a weapons room for my weapons…" Naruto said and Sasuke chuckled. "So to do that I need-"

"Shelves!" Tagaru exclaimed and pointed to an isle about thirty feet from them. "Shelves of all sorts." He said and Naruto smiled and ran over to the row.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"That's everything Tagaru!" Naruto said as he paid for the stuff he bought.

Tagaru stared at the pile of stuff with shock. 'How can one kid afford all of this?' he wondered.

In the pile was multiple boxes of shelves, a dresser, a few fishing poles, three tackle boxes, tons of fishing gear, matches, tons of paper and pencils and pens, an alarm clock, and two tables. It came up to a total of 300,000 yen and Naruto had paid it happily.

"So how do we move all of this stuff to my house?" Naruto asked and Tagaru sighed.

"We have a special worker who seals of the stuff you buy into a scroll that is easy to release." Tagaru said and ran off towards a small counter.

When he came back he had a middle aged man who must have been a ninja a long time ago. "So I have to seal this stuff eh? Hold on, it should take me about half an hour, I haven't sealed so much stuff before." The man aid and started to walk away.

"Hey…we'll be back to get it in a couple hours okay?" Naruto said and left before Tagaru could object.

The two boys walked out of the store and Naruto pointed to the hokage tower. "I don't want to wait for things to be sealed so I am going to ask Jii-san to make some blank scrolls for me so I can just store the stuff in there."

"Okay let's hurry." Sasuke said and both boys ran off towards the hokage tower.

"Okay Jii-san?" Naruto asked and the old man stared at both boys in front of him.

"Fine, but just this once and then YOUR going to have to learn how to do this stuff." Hiruzen said and pulled out three blank scrolls like Naruto requested. "So you want just blank sealing scrolls that you can easily add stuff to?" the old man asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah." He said and Hiruzen began working on making the scrolls.

The process took about fifteen minutes and when it was done 3 seal ready scrolls sat on the man's desk. Naruto grinned as he scooped the scrolls up and stuck them in his pockets. They were about to leave when Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"Do you know how to seal stuff in them even?" he asked and Naruto chuckled embarrassed.

"Hehe no." the blond said and the Hokage smiled softly.

"Just place the scroll on top of the stuff you want to seal and then add a bit of chakra to it…"Hiruzen said and he saw Naruto slowly go from a smile to a frown.

"I'll do that part." Sasuke said happily and Naruto smiled.

"Sweet thanks a lot Jii-san I'll see you later!" Naruto yelled as both he and Sasuke ran down stairs and outside.

The two ran through the streets of the village while Naruto thought about what store he wanted to go to next. As they were running Naruto skidded to a stop and stared at the building in front of him. Sasuke noticed that the blond wasn't following him anymore and so he turned around and found Naruto staring at a cloths store. Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't have much for cloths at all; he only got a new pair maybe once a month and it was always the same thing. He walked up to Naruto and saw what he was staring at. It was a white suit with Konoha's symbol on the front and back Sasuke chuckled and then looked at the price tag.

"20,000,000 yen!" he screamed and Naruto nodded.

"That's a lot." Naruto said and walked into the store.

Sasuke followed him eagerly, wondering what the blond could possibly want to buy. Naruto looked around when he entered the store and he could feel the owner's eyes on him, burning holes into his back. Naruto ignored the look and started to browse through the cloths. He found many things he liked and they definitely weren't his normal black shorts and white shirt. The first outfit he found was a normal pair of blue shorts and a yellow t-shirt that read 'Take it 2 the streets' Naruto smiled brightly and he ran and grabbed a cart. He threw the outfit into his cart and continued to browse until soon his cart was full of many normal civilian clothes. It was then that he saw another room with the label 'Ninja gear' above it. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes go bug eyed as he slowly pushed his cart into the room.

Naruto took in a deep breath as he saw all of the gear in the rom. There was back packs, ninja cloths, gloves, boots, sandals, vests, green spandex suits, bandage wraps, arm protectors, everything that a ninja would wear. Naruto immediately dove into shopping. The first thing he got was a pair of Black shorts with red stripes on the side and a black shirt with a spiral on it. He got another shirt that was blue and a pair of black pants that he found out were fire proof and the shirt was water proof. He continued to buy other clothes, like under armor and fire proof socks.

He then moved on to the shoes. He bought a pair of black sandals, boots, and a lot of black shoes. He looked over at the gloves and his eyes widened. He started going through all of them and soon his cart had six pairs of gloves in them. A regular blue pair, a black and red pair, a plain black pair, a red pair with blue spirals on it, a black studded one and a black metallic one. He made sure that all of the gloves were fire proof and also had metallic threads in them so he could block kunai with them and so that they packed an extra punch. All of the gloves were fingerless since he wouldn't want it any other way.

Naruto made his way over to the masks next and picked out a black one with red stripes and a black one with blue strips. He threw them in his cart after making sure that they too were made with metallic threading so that they wouldn't tear as easily. Naruto then proceeded to over to arm protectors and grabbed the first few that he saw after he made sure that they had some metal guards in them. The pairs he grabbed were black, black with red strips on the sides, and blue with a blue spiral traveling down each protector.

Naruto looked up and saw the last things that he knew he wanted to get. He saw cloaks hanging on a rack and he immediately completed his ninja sets. The first cloak he got was black with red flames at the bottom and a black spiral in the center of the back. The other one he got was a full black one with blue strips located all over the cloak which made it look as though he was attacked by some animal with claws.

As Naruto put the last of his items in his overflowing cart he started walking out until he saw something that brought him to a dead halt. There on a rack in the middle of the room was a full set of ninja gear. Mask shirt, pants, gloves, cloak, arm protectors, boots, and socks. It was all black besides a bunch of random white dots. Naruto was memorized by the pattern; it looked like a night time sky. He slowly walked over to the gear and started to grab two of each item, he wanted a backup in case anything ever happened. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and found him eyeing a one piece black suit very carefully. Naruto chuckled and pushed his cart over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"DO you want it?" he asked and Sasuke nodded memorized.

"Yeah…I do, I can get the clan crest on it and it will look awesome." Sasuke murmured and Naruto grinned.

He grabbed the suit and threw it on his cart and then he grabbed a pair of black gloves and a pair of sandals. He rubbed a pair of white arm protectors with black triangles on them and then before he left he decided to grab a under armor shirt that had a mask extending from the neck. Sasuke stared at him in gratitude as Naruto walked out of the room and right over to the counter where a very angry man was standing.

"You can't buy all that!" he shouted and Naruto chuckled.

"Why not?" he asked and the owner's eye brow twitched.

"Because you're not a ninja." He said and Naruto bursted out laughing.

"We are going to the academy so I think we qualify as ninja, I mean would you want to anger the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke said and took a step forward and turned his back so the man could see his crest.

"N-no sir I'll ring this all up…"the man said in a desperate tone.

"Good." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto. "Being an Uchiha has its perks." He said and Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah I suppose so." Naruto replied and both he and Sasuke waited for awhile for the man to finish ringing the clothes and gear up.

"That'll be 700,000 yen please." The man said confident that the boys wouldn't be able to pay for it.

"Wow, that sure is a lot…"Naruto said as he handed the man his card.

The man rolled his eyes and ran it through his machine and he stared at the small metal box for a little bit before he handed the card back to Naruto with a very shaky hand. "Okay please take your merchandise." He said and Naruto laughed wildly.

"YES!" he cheered and threw all of the clothes onto the floor in a small pile. The owner stared at him but before he could do anything Naruto pulled out one of the scrolls and threw it to Sasuke. The Uchiha boy opened the scroll and set it down on the pile of cloth's and closed his eyes for a moment. After a couple seconds a large cloud of smoke filled the shop and the clothes were gone and the seal was now filled in. Naruto snatched the scroll up and both e and Sasuke departed from the store in order to get to their next destination. As they walked out Naruto noticed that the sun was at its peak.

"Okay to the food store next." Naruto said and they left.

"That's a lot of ramen kid…" the cashier said as he finished ringing up all of the stuff that Sasuke and Naruto had managed to fit into two carts. Naruto chuckled and handed the man his card. He gave a scroll to Sasuke and as he got his card back Sasuke sealed the food into the scroll and they were on their way.

"Okay, so all that is left is the weapons store, and then we gotta go back to RaRa's and get my stuff from there." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed.

"Maybe we should wait before going to the weapons store…I mean we don't know what kind of weapons we like yet." Sasuke said and Naruto stared at him for a moment.

"Your right!" Naruto said and slammed his right fist into his left palm. "Well that's sucks, but anyways lets go get my other stuff." Naruto said and both boys took off running.

As they rounded the corner to the store Naruto felt as though something was about to happen and something did. As they turned the corner someone else did to and they all crashed into each other. Naruto and Sasuke let out a gasp and so did the other person.

"YOU!" all three of them exclaimed at the same time.

**A/N: Okay so one of my rare, super long chapters. I hope I can write more chapters like these in the future and maybe even longer. Other than that…I was writing this chapter and suddenly I realized I had no where for Naruto to live and I forgot that he was suppose to be getting money so I was just like BAM you gotta house Blondie. Anyways…Anko, I really want to try and write a story with her being the same age as Naruto and Sasuke, I think that I can make a good plot with this. Also I have finally decided that I am just going to update when I feel like it, no more 12 reviews for a chapter. I find it lame, because I get all these ideas and then they go to waste, anyways I won't update again because I have to work on my other 3 stories and since I am starting the second book in one of my series I have to focus on it. So peace out and review because reviews are very much appreciated.**

**P.S. We will be getting to the academy in the next chapter hopefully because I think I have waited long enough for the action to begin! Also don't ask when Naruto is going to find out about his Sharingan, Madra, Minato, Kyuubi, or his mother…it will all happen in due time.**

**P.S.S If anyone can tell me what month that Naruto's birthday is in, in this story then I will let you ask ONE question about this entire series, make ONE character that I'll add to the plot, or decide to KILL ONE character! And I will just say that the month in which this story takes place right now is June! Send your answers in PM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Lonely One

A/N Okay so far I want to thank all of you who have reviewed but seriously more of you can review I mean, like 45 people have this story on their favorites list. If you like it so much then say so! I have 4,000 hits and 18 reviews??? Wtf? Anyways I read through the reviews and I figured that I should speed the story up some. I already planned on doing a time skip and when a certain reader, I only say this because I forgot your name, mentioned it I was like I'LL DO IT NOW! So here we go, I'll explain what has happened but just know this, the time skip took 8 years and a lot has happened in that time. Hopefully I will be able to give a good summary on it. Also I have read a story recently called Sinister Chakra…it is really close to my own plot line and it scares me. I know that me nor the author ripped each other off so I have no idea why our stories are similar so I have made a wise move. I made MY Naruto and Sasuke OLDER than his own. I mean he has a different plot but either way read his story and you will see what I mean, it scared me at first. Anyways no one has guessed when Naruto's birthday is, I wanted to know when his birthday was in MY story not the real one people. It is a simple matter of using math…kind of. I just want to know the month also. Another A/N at the end of this chapter and CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER NOW. I am trying this new thing where I write the whole chapter outline out. Hopefully it works.

**Jutsu or Madra, Minato, or Kyuubi Talking  
**_Flash Back/ Time Skip Summary_

1 YEAR LATER

_After Bumping into Anko, (Chapter 3), Naruto and Sasuke slowly befriended the girl. They accepted her into their group and soon they all became best friends. A week later the group started the Ninja Academy where their road to being a shinobi also started. The first day was VERY interesting when Iruka saw both Sasuke and Naruto. He recognized them from the prank they pulled and let's just say he wasn't happy._

_Sasuke immediately became the popular kid and gained a fan club. Naruto was rather popular to since he and the Uchiha were best friends and he too had a fan club. Anko was considered the weird girl of the class but since she was friends with both Naruto and Sasuke people accepted her. After the first half of the school year rivalries were made and enemies were found, well playground enemies. Naruto and Sasuke quickly became best friends and the biggest rivals in the class. It didn't help that their fan clubs were also led by two of the biggest best friends in the class. Haruno Sakura led Sasuke's fan club while Yamanaka Ino led Naruto's. Since the boys were so young they didn't really care about the girl's infatuation and focused on their school work and becoming better ninja. The first year at the academy went by quickly with the children learning what weapons there were and how to use them, just the basics. At the end of the year Sasuke was the top student in the class, followed by Naruto.  
__  
_2 YEARS LATER  
  
_During the second year of the academy students began practicing weapons work on a second level. Each student drifted towards a weapon of their choice and learned the arts. Sasuke learned the way of the sword, Anko learned how to use two short swords, and Naruto fell in love with a chain whip. Of course the students weren't allowed to use the real forms of the weapons at school and were given the bare minimum. Swords were either wood or really dull metal and Naruto chain whip was just a rope, which substituted the chain, with a dull kunai tied to the end, which substituted the trench blade. Also in this year of school the students began to learn of Chakra manipulation and the different uses of it. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuuinjutsu were all taught at the academy. The students only being of the mere age of nine didn't start learning how to manipulate chakra until their third year. Of course many students didn't have to wait until their third year because most of them came from a clan and were already being taught in their clan's ways. Sasuke had already mastered two ninjutsu, Naruto didn't have any, and Anko had only mastered one also. Naruto hadn't mastered any jutsu because he had begun to study Fuuinjutsu. He already had the basics down thanks to help from all of his father's books and since he did so he was a first level seal master. The lowest rank of them all since there was a total of seven with seven being the highest. As the second year of the academy came to an end the standings in the class changed slightly. Naruto became the top of the class, Sasuke the second, and Sakura the third._  
  
3 YEARS LATER  
  
_In the Third year though things changed when the children were taught Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. They were only taught basic stuff though like Bunshins, Kawarimi, and minor genjutsu. As soon as they were taught this kind of stuff Naruto became the dead last in the class and Sasuke and Anko became the strongest people. Naruto only was bad at the small scale Jutsu's because he couldn't manipulate chakra for some reason. The trio spent nights trying to drill the techniques into Naruto but they never succeeded. Students began to study their weapons that they liked more and more while some decided not to even take up a weapon. Of course by the time they were third years everyone had their mind made u about this fact. Most people decided just to use a sword. Naruto in fact was the only one who was using the chain whip; everyone else thought that it was too complicated to learn. After two years of practice and extensive training though Naruto had become a master of the basics._

When someone studies the way of the sword or any weapon for that matter they are immediately placed on the master scale. There are seven levels of mastery and each student was on the first level, well every student but Naruto. Naruto was a second level chain master and was well on his way to becoming a third level by his fourth year. Sasuke was about to become a second level and so was Anko. Most students were jealous of the three students and thought that they were somehow given better instruction but Naruto quickly explained that the trio trained together all day and all night every day. After that explanation any suspicions were killed. In their third year students were allowed to spar with other students and use any skills they had. Of course Naruto, Sasuke and Anko dominated this since they were the top of the class in Taijutsu. After the third year things started to escalate in heat when a huge fight broke out between Sasuke and Anko. Of course both kids liked Naruto to much to make him choose but neither one would be seen in the same room if it wasn't demanded.

4 YEARS LATER

_The students were well on their way to becoming Genin now. Everyone knew the ways of Shinobi, they were practicing in the arts and most people who stuck with their weapons had transgressed to 2 level masters while Naruto became a 3 level master of the chain whip and a second level seal master. In the fourth year many students found out what kind of fighting they were suited for. Sasuke was suited for all three of the main categories Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Anko leaned more towards Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Naruto Was Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. In the fourth year students began to work more vigorous to become stronger and many did. Things were still bad between Sasuke and Anko from the previous year but Naruto didn't give up on them. Naruto and Sasuke both still had their fan clubs and things were heating up. Ino and Sakura had begun to fight about who was better and soon almost every girl in the class was either against Naruto or against Sasuke. Both boys started to notice girls around this age and they were rather scared about the girls in their class. At this age Naruto and Sasuke began to make more friends like Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikimaru, Akimichi Chouji, and despite everyone displeasure Aburame Shino. Everyone was scared of the bug boy but Naruto understood how he felt and quickly accepted him. In this time Anko also made friends finally but they were very few. Her best friend was of course Naruto but her best girl friend was Hyuuga Hinata, a very shy girl who had a crush on Naruto which Anko found funny._

_As the year transgressed students became more skilled in the art they were studying and of course Naruto advanced on to become a fourth level chain whip master, Sasuke a third level, and Anko a third level also. The next generations was rising and they looked strong but some events were about to happen that would shake Konoha to its very core.  
_  
5 YEARS LATER

"Ha way to slow Sasuke!" Naruto said as he ducked under the Uchiha's kick and spun on the ground to trip the boy.

"Keep dreaming Dobe!" Sasuke said with a laugh as he did a back handspring over Naruto's leg. Sasuke did a couple more back handsprings and landed on his feet and slid to a stop while Naruto crouched down waiting for Sasuke to attack again.

"Are you scared to come at me?" Naruto taunted and Sasuke roared as he ran at the blond.

Naruto waited until Sasuke was right in front of him before he let out a battle cry and tackled his best friend. Sasuke felt the air go out of him and both he and Naruto slammed into the ground. Naruto laughed triumphantly as he pinned Sasuke down with his foot and crossed his arms. "I win." He said and suddenly in a cloud of smoke Naruto had his foot on a kunai.

Sasuke was leaning against a wall near Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Did you say something?"

Naruto nodded his head happily. "Yeah I said your disqualified, remember the boundaries?" the blond said and Sasuke swore when he realized that he wasn't in the sparring circle anymore.

"Dang it." He muttered and Naruto laughed.

The two boys were in the training room that they had fixed up and refurbished. There was weapons all over now since Naruto thought it gave the place a nice touch. He and Sasuke had been fighting in the same room every day since they started at the academy. They never knew who was going to win the match because they always had some trick up their sleeves.

"Wanna try to fight with our weapons again? And use the ninjutsu we actually know?" Naruto asked. He was proud of himself since he was finally able to learn three jutsu in the last year. He had badgered the hokage to the point where the old man gave in and tossed Naruto a random water scroll. Naruto had slowly learned the jutsu but over time he mastered all three. It was always fun for him to try and beat Sasuke in a fair match since the Uchiha boy used fire style and Naruto easily over powered him.

"That is so not fair!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You have water type against my fire type and you're a 4th level master while I am still just 3rd level."

"Oh well then sissy." Naruto said as he grabbed his chain whip from the wall. It was a basic chain whip and Naruto planned on buying a new and more advanced one when he was a genin but for now he only allowed himself to buy this one. It was thin and flexible and at the end wasn't a trench knife, no at the end Naruto had a simple Kunai. Sasuke had asked the boy why he didn't get the best type of chain whip but Naruto had shrugged and simply told him that it wasn't worth the hassle yet.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and motioned for Naruto to throw him his sword which was laying next to Naruto's weapon. Sasuke by law wasn't allowed to have a real blade until he became a Genin but that didn't stop him from getting one, even if it wasn't sharpened. Naruto threw the blade to Sasuke who caught it easily and strapped it on to his back.

"I can't wait until I get the Uchiha Katana, it allows me to manipulate fire through it and change the appearance of when I apply fire chakra to it." Sasuke said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

The Uchiha clan had designed a special blade with the help of a metal working clan. Every Uchiha who was a ninja and practiced the art of the sword got one of the treasured blades, if they passed a test. Naruto had no doubt that Sasuke would easily pass the test though since he was the best Swordsmen in the entire class.

"Yeah yeah, let's go I'm starving." Naruto said and Sasuke's stomach growled in agreement.

The two boys quickly ran from the training room and ran to the door that led to the underground tunnel. Over the last year Naruto and Sasuke had found tunnels that led to numerous areas of Konoha. They found one that led to the academy that Naruto frequently used, they found one that came up in the middle of the library bathroom for some reason and then they found one that came out of the alleyway next to Ichiraku's ramen. Naruto was in love with the place so its location worked perfectly. The two teens quickly an along the main tunnel until they got to a smaller tunnel on their right. They ran down it until they found one more tunnel that led to the alley exit.

Naruto and Sasuke climbed up the ladder and Naruto looked out of the small peephole that the boys had created. It was decided that Naruto wouldn't want his tunnels found so he made holes where he could look out from and see if anyone was near his exits. If he saw someone he would wait but if the coast was clear he would quickly emerge from the tunnels. As of now he didn't see anyone so he pushed open the brick door and he and Sasuke quickly got out of the tunnel and closed the door. The exits and entrances to the tunnels were hidden quite well, so well that Naruto had forgot where some of them were and had to find the tunnel that led to the again.

The teens walked from the alley and Ichiraku's was waiting for them to their right. Naruto licked his lips as he darted into the ramen stand with Sasuke right behind him. When they got in they found Ayame, a girl who was a year older than them, sitting in front of the counter eating some ramen. It must have been her break because she rarely was seen on the opposite side of the counter. Her Father was happily washing some dishes when he saw the teens appear.

"Hey Ayame-chan!" Naruto said as he sat down next to her and tap her on the shoulder.

Ayame coughed on the bit she was eating and blushed at Naruto's sudden appearance. "Naruto! You scared me!" she exclaimed as she wiped off her face.

"Hehe sorry Ayame-chan." He said as he scratched his head. "Hey Oji-san can I get the usual." Naruto said and Ichiraku chuckled and nodded.

"How about you Sasuke, want the usual?" he asked and Sasuke shrugged with a smile.

"Sure why not." The Uchiha said as he sat down next to Naruto.

"So Ayame how was your party?" Naruto asked and the girl glared at him.

"It would have been way more fun if YOU had showed up like you said you would!" she accused and Naruto laughed apologetically.

"Sorry but me and Sasuke decided to have a small spar and we ended up knocking each other out!" Naruto said and he and said teen began to laugh.

"Well you owe me." Ayame said angrily and Naruto smiled.

"Well I got you a present!" he said and Ayame blushed.

"Really?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…I forgot it at my house though, if you want to come over and get it later you can." Naruto said. Ayame and Ichiraku were some of the few people who actually knew where he lived.

"Okay it sounds like a deal…are we going through those tunnels?" she asked with a shudder.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"Great…" Ayame muttered as she finished her ramen. She never liked the tunnels ever since a rat had ran over her foot.

"Here you go you guys!" Ichiraku said happily as he set the bowls down in front of the teen boys. Naruto licked his lips happily and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I have your other bowls ready to be made Naruto I'll start on them now." Ichiraku said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu!" both Sasuke and Naruto said and broke apart their chop sticks and dug in.

"So who was at your party?" Naruto asked in between a bite.

"Well, Ino, Sakura, Kiba who is still obsessed with me, Shikimaru, Fumari, Hinata, Anko, Chouji, Hikaru, and my little cousin Shosuki." Ayame said listing off her and Naruto's common friends.

"So did you get a birthday kiss?" Sasuke asked taunting Ayame. Sasuke had picked up the ability to detect when a girl liked another boy and had realized that Ayame did in fact have a crush on Naruto but of course Naruto was still somewhat dense and didn't realize this at all.

"Sasuke!" Ayame said with a blush and rolled her eyes as she stood to her feet. "No I didn't but Kiba tried to."

"Almost beat the hell out of the poor kid to…" Ichiraku muttered as he set a new bowl in front of Naruto who downed it.

"That was mean!" Sasuke said as he ordered another bowl.

"He is a freak!" Ayame said with a shudder. "Anyways I have to get back to work I'll see you later tonight Naruto to get my present because I am SO not going though those tunnels again." She said and walked behind the counter and into the kitchen.

Naruto ate a total of seven more bowls while Sasuke had two more. When they were done Naruto paid the bill and both boys left the shop and began to wander about for awhile until the sun was starting to set. Sasuke gave a sigh and turned to his best friend.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said.

"Sounds cool dude I'll cya later!" Naruto said and both boys split up at the next street.

Naruto decided to take the path to his house that night. He walked along it solemnly as he thought about anything that came to his mind. As he walked he looked into he bushes and saw glowing eyes looking back at him. He stopped walking for a few seconds and suddenly a red fox with black streaks around it's ears and paws jumped from the bush and ran at him. Naruto was shocked by the sudden actions happening so he wasn't prepared when the fox jumped up and tackled him. Normally an animal that small wouldn't have been able to tackle him but again he was shocked. Naruto hit the ground and the fox stood on his chest and stared into his eyes. Naruto looked up into the fox's orange eyes and was full of fear. The animal could kill him easily right now. After what seemed like hours the fox let out a soft growl and jumped off Naruto's chest and ran into the forest again.

Naruto jumped to his feet and looked around wildly. What had just happened was really random. The blond picked up the pace and within a matter of minutes he was walking up the path to his house. As he drew near he saw a form waiting for him. He wasn't shocked to see Ayame waiting for him at his front door. He waved at her wildly as he ran up to her. She smiled at him as she waved back.

"Hey Ayame-chan, I didn't think you would be here already." He said as he grabbed the door handle that would only allow him in he turned it and let himself in.

"Yeah Oto-san let me off earlier today." She said as Naruto let her in.

"Ha-ha okay hold on Ayame-chan I'll go and grab the present real quick." Naruto said as he kicked off his shoes and ran around the corner of his house.

Ayame looked around Naruto's house. She had always liked the house from the few times that she visited it. She looked over at a small table that Naruto had sitting next to the door and saw some pictures on it. She smiled as she picked one up and looked at it. It was a picture of Naruto, Anko, and Sasuke all standing in a team fighting position. They all held they favored weapons in their hands, facing imaginary enemies. Ayame giggled and held a hand to her mouth to calm herself. In the picture the kids were actually 9 years old instead of 13. Instead of real weapons they had the fake ones that the academy supplied.

Ayame continued to stare at the picture until Naruto voice startled her.

"Hey Ayame-chan what are you doing?" he asked and she gave a small yelp. She lost her grip on the picture and bounced the falling frame in both of her hands before catching it and setting it back down on the table.

She looked at Naruto with her hands behind her back and blushed fiercely. "S-sorry Naruto! I-I was just looking at the picture." She said and Naruto chuckled.

"It's all right but um, here's your present." He said and handed Ayame a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper that matched Ayame's eyes. "Happy birthday Ayame-chan." He said with a small blush as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Ayame grinned as she slowly unwrapped the box and pulled the wrapping away. She opened the black box slowly and found a small green diamond sitting in the center of the box. It was about the size of her pinky nail and it caught the light and seemed to cast off a million rays. She slowly pulled it from the box and found that it was attached to a silver chain that had small green diamonds embedded all along the chain. Ayame gasped as she held the necklace in front of her. It was beautiful; the green diamonds matched her eyes perfectly.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" she muttered.

"I-I'm sorry Ayame, I can take it back and get you something else!" Naruto exclaimed but the girl shook her head and smiled.

She took three steps and kissed Naruto on the cheek softly and then gave him a hug. "It's beautiful! I love it!" she exclaimed.

Naruto smiled and let out a relived sigh. "I wasn't sure what to get you, so I thought about your eyes and remembered how beautiful they were and so I got this." He said and Ayame took a quick step back and tried to hide her blush that was spreading across her face.

"Thank-you so much Naruto-kun…it is the best present ever." She said and Naruto smiled widely.

"Really?" he asked excited.

"Really." Ayame said with a smile. She looked over at the clock and gasped. "I should go, but thanks' again for the present Naruto-kun, see you tomorrow?" she asked and Naruto snorted.

"Always!" he said and both teens laughed.

"But before you go, do you want me to put it on?" Naruto asked and Ayame shook her head a little TO enthusiastically. Naruto smiled and Ayame walked up and turned around in front of him. She lifted her soft brown hair up and Naruto clipped the necklace on for her. She let her hair fall down and turned so Naruto could see her again. "It looks awesome Ayame-chan!" he said and she smiled.

"Thank-you so much Naruto bye!" she said and opened the door and rushed out.

Before she took three steps she crashed into Anko who had her hand raised to knock on the door. Ayame blushed a little before straightening her hair. "Sorry Anko, my bad!"

Anko laughed and shook her head. "Nah it's all good. I wasn't watchin myself." The purple haired girl said and Ayame waved at Naruto and Anko before running down the path.

"Hey Anko-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked and Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Not much Naruto-kunzi, what was that all about?" she asked.

Naruto frowned at Anko. She had taken to calling him Naruto-kunzi, Kunzi-poo, or Naru-Naru in the last couple years because it made him mad. "Come on lets drop the name Snake Charmer." He said and Anko rolled her eyes. She had made the mistake of saying she was a snake charmer when her and Naruto first met and when she tried to prove that she was really a snake charmer the snake had bitten her and she ended up in the hospital for a week.

"Fine Naruto-KUN, what was that about?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow again.

"I missed her party so I was giving her the present that I bought her." Naruto said as he pulled Anko into the house and shut the door. "Other than that, what is it that you need, I'm tired and wanna go to bed." Naruto said with a yawn.

"Just wanted to say hi since that asswipe Sasuke was here so I couldn't come over." Anko said with a sneer.

"Let it go Anko jeez." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"When he says sorry then I will." Anko said and turned her nose up as she walked around Naruto's house.

"So what's the REAL reason you came here?" Naruto said and Anko sighed.

"Can I stay here tonight; I kind of got kicked out of my apartment." Anko said with a sheepish grin.

"What did you do?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Some guy next door was being too loud so I kind of…threw him through his wall." Anko said and smiled.

"…"

"Don't give me that look!" Anko yelled when Naruto frowned.

"At this rate you might as well move in with me, you haven't stayed in the same apartment for more than 7 days!" Naruto said throwing his hands into the air.

"Oh thanks!" Anko said with a smile.

"I was being sarcastic!" Naruto said and Anko made a pouting face.

"I take it I get my usual room? She asked and Naruto nodded as he headed off for his own room. Before he could round the corner though he felt Anko throw herself onto him and envelope him in a hug.

"Thanks Kunzi- poo!" she said as she ran towards her room laughing.

Naruto muttered beneath his breath as he slammed the door to his room. "Annoying girls." He said.

Naruto awoke the next morning to find a rather scary surprise. As he woke up he found Anko hanging from his ceiling staring at him intently. Naruto let out a short yelp as he jumped backwards and banged his head don the wall. Anko busted up laughing at his reaction as she dropped down and bounced on his bed.

"Ready for school?" she asked anxiously.

"Get out!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his swore head that was starting to heal.

"Fine, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Anko muttered as she walked out of the room.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head again before throwing his covers to the side and getting to his feet. He walked over to his closet and opened the door and found a multitude of clothes waiting for him. He didn't feel like wearing casual clothes today so he decided to wear one of his favorite outfits. He grabbed a Black t-shirt off a hanger and quickly pulled it on and then stripped off his blue shorts that he was wearing. He reached over and grabbed his black pants that he had bought recently that had red flames around the bottoms. He pulled them on and then reached up and grabbed his black cloak with the flames along the bottom. He pulled it on and then decided to complete the outfit with his ANBU style gloves that had a red spiral on the backs. Once Naruto was fully dressed he sighed deeply and walked out of his room and found that Anko was already in her own attire.

She had on a pair of black shorts, a purple T-shirt, and a purple coat that hung a little bit below her butt. She said it was suppose to make her seem curvier but Naruto didn't get what she meant. The blond sighed and Anko giggled and held out her arms in a welcome.

"Hey Kunzi-poo, good morning!" she said and Naruto rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bagel from his cupboard and began to munch on it while he walked to his weapons room. As he and Anko entered he quickly grabbed his chain whip and in a mastered movement made it spiral around his entire right arm and left the kunai to dangle at his wrist so he could grab it within a moment's notice. He then proceeded to grab his black kunai holder and attached it to a pocket inside his cloak. He then did the same for some shuriken on a pocket opposite of the kunai. Naruto stretched some as he walked from the room leaving Anko to get her own weapons. Naruto, Sasuke, and Anko had this thing where they would leave all of their stuff at his house and would grab it when they needed it.

Naruto walked to his personal library and grabbed the sealing book he was reading. He then grabbed a blank scroll and sealed 100 scrolls into with a practiced movement. He would use most of those scrolls he sealed at school when he had nothing better to do. Naruto slid the scroll into a pocket inside his cloak and walked from his library only to find Anko leaning against the front door staring off into space. On her back she carried her sparing short swords. She had followed Sasuke's lead and got two short swords that were completely dull. Naruto rolled his eyes at her as they walked out of the house.

They walked to school in silence for the most part. Even though both teens were obnoxious they liked to stroll through the peace and quiet hen possible. Naruto let his thoughts drift to the previous night. He was still wondering about the fox that had attacked him for no reason and then just ran off. He sighed and shook his head, if he told Anko she would call him the Fox charmer.

"Hey Naruto…do you have a girlfriend yet?" Anko asked suddenly and Naruto bursted out laughing.

"Ha-ha no why?" he asked and Anko giggled.

"Well because I realized that people started dating around our age and that your popular among our peers so I was just wondering you know since I'm your friend..." Anko said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I'm not seeing anyone…what about you, you have a special someone?" Naruto asked and Anko blushed which was very rare.

"Pfff as if! The boy I like doesn't acknowledge me!" Anko said and Naruto laughed.

"Then he is a fool!" Naruto said and Anko smiled.

"I know right!" she said and slapped Naruto on the shoulder. "But what can you do?"

"Pull a fan girl move…"Naruto muttered and Anko shuttered.

"Hell no." she said and both teens began laughing.

They arrived at school a few minutes later and Naruto found Sasuke leaning against the front wall waiting for him. The boy was dressed in his favorite piece of clothing that Naruto had gotten for him years ago. Of course both he and Naruto had their clothes modified to fit them so they wouldn't be wasted over the years. Sasuke raised a lip in disgust when he saw Anko coming and Anko smiled at him while kindly sticking up her middle finger.

"Bitch." He muttered as she walked by.

"Fag." She said sweetly and continued on while Naruto eyed both of them.

"Knock it off you to." He said and Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning away from the building and walking next to Naruto into the classroom. "Well I'll see you guys later." Naruto said as they got to the door and opened it.

"Cya Kunzi-poo." Anko said sweetly and then looked at Sasuke. "Bye Fagot." She said dully and he rolled his eyes.

"Cya Naruto." He said.

As soon as the Uchiha and Uzumaki opened the door the fan clubs reacted. Sasuke's fan club didn't give him time to breath before they picked him up and carried him off to the left side of the class room while Naruto's fan club carried him to the right. Anko rolled her eyes and went and sat in the back with her best friend Hinata.

"Oh Naruto-kun you look so hot and scary today!" Ino said as she wrapped herself around Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto, you look REALLY cute." Fumari said as she tried to give Naruto a kiss but another girl slapped her away.

"Come on you guys let me breath!" Naruto said as he sighed. There was no way he was going to get any seal work done in this atmosphere.

While Naruto was being badgered so was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun you should date me!" Sakura said sweetly while she kissed Sasuke lightly on the cheek.

"Argh get off Pinkie!" he yelled as he pulled away from the hurt girl.

"Hehe looks like he doesn't like you Sakura." A random voice said. Sakura glared at the girl who said something and they quickly shut their mouth.

Sasuke looked over and found Naruto giving him a desperate look. Sasuke frowned and mouthed 'I feel for you'. Naruto nodded before he was engulfed in his own fan club.

"You are SOOOO much better then Naruto Sasuke-kun." Sakura tried to whisper seductively but since she was only 13 it didn't work out like she wanted.

"He is my best friend…if you wanna get with me you ought to treat him with respect." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke-kun, he tries to belittle you!" a girl said in shock.

Sasuke groaned.

"Naruto you should Ummm, go on a date with me." Ino said and Naruto slowly turned to her.

"No." he said before pulling himself away from the girls. "It's time for some change." He said as he began to pull himself out of the aisle. Sasuke saw his futile attempt and tried to assist him. The Uchiha began to crawl through the girls until both he and Naruto were being pulled back into their clubs. They were trying to grab each other's hands on the steps since only half of their bodies were visible.

"Help me!" Naruto said desperately and Grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"I got you, just hold on." Sasuke said and both boys tried to pull themselves from the girls iron grips.

"We can't use a jutsu to get out of this unfortunately." Naruto said and saw Sasuke's sly look. "Sasuke no." he said but Sasuke brought up his free hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When it settled Naruto was holding onto Ino instead of Sasuke.

"Oh Naruto!" she said dreamily.

"Ewwww get him out of here!" Naruto heard one of his fan girls yell and he saw Sasuke jumped from the crowd of girls and land at the front of the class. Ino was released by Sasuke's fan girls and Naruto let out a desperate plea for help as he was slowly dragged back to his fan group.

"Alright you bitches get the hell off him!" Naruto heard a familiar voice yell.

"Run!" Fumari yelled as Anko drop kicked Ino down the steps.

The purple haired girl helped Naruto get to his feet slowly and watched as the blond brushed himself off. "Thanks Anko I owe you."

"Yeah you do." The girl said with a smirk. "come sit with me and Hinata."

"Sounds good." Naruto said as they made their way up to the back of the room. Hinata was slowly turning red as her crush approached and when he plopped right down next to her she let out a small 'eep'.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said patting her shoulder.

THUNK

Naruto slowly brought his hand back as Hinata slammed into the desk, unconscious. Naruto shook his head and Anko giggled. Naruto sighed as he drew his book out from his cloak and opened it up to the page he was previously on. It was about how to seal a living thing inside a scroll in suspended animation. Naruto was enthralled by the fact that one could be sealed in a scroll for years and not age nor die. Of course if one was sealed in suspended animation then they had the risk that the seal was destroyed and then they would be erased from existence stuck in the place they were, not quite alive and not quite dead. It would kind of be like Limbo only you would be able to do anything at all; you just wouldn't existence in the long run.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed a blank scroll and began to practice. He drew a basic seal since almost every seal he knew so far originated from a regular seal. He then began to draw the seal he was trying to memorize down onto the paper. As he did this Anko watched him intently. It always amused her how the blond could keep making seal after seal until he mastered the technique. As she watched Hinata finally came to and saw Naruto sitting by her and passed out again.

"QUIET!!!" Iruka screamed suddenly as he walked in the room.

"Here we go…"Naruto muttered as he continued to draw his seals. "Hey Anko want to see something that I made the other night?" he asked and The girl grinned when she realized that Naruto must have made a new prank.

"Yup you know it!" she whispered happily.

Naruto grinned and took out a new scroll and began to draw furiously on it. It took him about five minutes but when he was done he was holding the scroll so that he and Anko could look at it. It was a circle with a triangle in it. On each line of the triangle was a small square and the circle had line all along it. In the very center of the seal was a small circle the size of a penny. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out and exploding note and set it on the small circle. He then reached into another pocket and pulled out something he had grabbed while leaving. He pulled out a large baggy full of green powder and slowly poured it onto the center of the seal. After he was done he bent his first two fingers and curled his thumb up and whispered so only he and Anko could hear.

"**Seal!"**

The green powder and exploding note disappeared and when the small cloud went away the small circle in the center of the scroll had a small spiral in the center of it.

"So what will this do?" Anko asked curiously as Naruto rolled the scroll up and set it down on his desk.

"Well the green powder is something used to prematurely detonate exploding notes. They explode after about three minutes and since I took my time it has about ten seconds before it explodes but since it is in suspended animation, the explosion won't happen until the scroll is opened. Now watch as I complete the great prank of the day." Naruto said and whistled lightly and Iruka looked up. Naruto acted like he didn't see the man looking and he slowly slid Anko the scroll. Anko eyed him curiously until he heard Iruka shout angrily.

"ANKO BRING THAT HERE NOW!" Iruka screamed with his big head jutsu as Kiba had named it.

Anko glared at Naruto who shrugged. She got up and handed Iruka the scroll who watched her until she sat down.

"Now let's see what you lovers were talking about." Iruka said and cleared his throat as he unrolled the scroll. "Dear Iruka, Don't read this!" Iruka finished the small message that Naruto had wrote down and looked up.

Naruto quickly released the seal.

"What does that-"

BOOM!

The wall behind Iruka was covered in green sludge and in the center of it was a perfect outline of a man. Iruka stood holding a piece of paper in his hand while his entire body was covered in green sludge. He was looking straight at Naruto as a vein budged in his head. The whole class was laughing hysterically at the prank pulled by Naruto.

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed.

"Iruka the note did say not to read it yet you didn't heed my warning so I can't possibly be in trouble. I have a classroom full of eye witnesses that can prove that you acknowledge the fact that I wrote that information." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head. "I win again." He whispered and Iruka slammed the scroll down on to his desk.

"Deten-"Iruka began.

"Payback sucks." Naruto said darkly and Iruka gulped when he thought about the possible things that Naruto could do in that time.

"Demonstration on sealing. Naruto used a sealing scroll that released an animated object and I fell for it. A ninja should not fall for such tricks you see…" Iruka muttered as he went to the board and was about to write on it until he realized that it was covered in green sludge.

"DETENTION UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!" he screamed and the class bursted out laughing again.

"Nice prank Naruto!" Anko said as her and Naruto walked out of the room they had just served detention in. They had to clean the entire room spotless but of course Naruto had rigged the room with more traps.

"Thanks Anko-chan." Naruto said with a grin as they walked from the school property.

"Well, I guess I should go and get my stuff from my house and move it to yours again." She said with a sigh and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Okay bye bye Anko-chan, see you later tonight." Naruto said and Anko winked at him.

"Bye Naruto-kunzi!" she said and skipped away.

"You guys are so cute." Naruto heard Sasuke say suddenly as the Uchiha dropped out of a tree.

"Thanks, but we don't roll that way." Naruto said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So what are you doing, it's getting late I mean the sun is going down. Why aren't you at home yet?" Naruto asked as the two began walking.

"Well I wanted to wait for you and besides some ramen sounds really good right now eh?" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"Last one there buys." Naruto said and the boys took off towards the ramen shop.

Ayame heard them coming before they got there. She quickly fixed up her hair and told her dad who was on the way.

"So they are coming today eh?" he said and threw to pots of boiling water on the stove.

"I guess so." Ayame said with a small smile.

"I WIN!!!" Sasuke roared as he skidded into the shop.

"you cheated!" Naruto accused as he ran in. "You threw that damn cat in my way!" he roared and Sasuke shrugged.

"All's fair in Love and War." He said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ayame-chan, how are you doing?" Naruto asked as he sat down by Sasuke.

"I'm good Naruto-kun what about you?" she asked as she smiled at the boy.

"Just got out of detention." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"AGAIN?!" they hear Ichiraku yell from the kitchen. "What'd you do this time?" he yelled.

"I made some exploding sludge blow up in Iruka's face!" Naruto yelled back to the old man.

He heard Ichiraku start laughing and the three teens began to laugh also. Naruto was about to order but Ayame cut him off quickly.

"You guy's usual is already cooking." She said as she smiled.

"you know your man's food eh?" Sasuke said loudly enough for just Ayame to hear. Naruto was too busy playing with some chop sticks to pay attention.

Ayame blushed furiously as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke who laughed. "Shush up!" she whispered.

"Oh I plan to tell him…" Sasuke muttered as he played with his own chop sticks.

"You wouldn't?!" she said horrified.

"Of course he wouldn't." Ichiraku said with a smile. "Or else he'll never get ramen again." The old man said and Sasuke laughed as he clapped his hands together along with Naruto and they both declared 'Itadakimasu!'

Naruto and Sasuke left the ramen shop an hour later and night had fallen over Konoha. As the two walked towards Sasuke's home a shiver went up Sasuke's spine. Naruto had a similar feeling and turned to Sasuke.

"I have a bad feeling for some reason." The blond said and the Uchiha nodded.

"Yeah I feel like I should be getting home." Sasuke said in a fearful tone.

"Let's go." Naruto said and the two boys took off running towards the Uchiha Manner.

They ran down the empty streets and the ground seemed to mock them, as though they held a secret that they wouldn't part with. Naruto jumped over a trash can and followed closely behind Sasuke who had picked up the pace. Sasuke had a horrible feeling in his stomach and he knew something bad had happened. As they drew nearer to the compound he didn't see any threatening signs. He took a deep breath as he got closer and when he arrived at the front gate he saw that nothing was out of shape. Naruto ran up next to him and bent over panting. The blond looked up at Sasuke and the Uchiha sighed.

"I guess everything is fine." He said and Naruto nodded.

"Okay dude…I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto said as he stood and began to walk away. He had to walk around the manner to get back to a tunnel that led to his house.

"Cya." Sasuke said and walked into his clan's land.

Naruto had only been walking for four minutes when Sasuke's scream pierced the night. "SASUKE!" Naruto roared and turned around and ran towards the sound. He got to the front gate and without even thinking about it he dashed into the compound and down the street. He had no idea where he was going really since it had been a couple years since he had last set foot in the compound. Naruto was dashing up the street and he then saw Sasuke kneeling in the middle of the road. He ran up and skidded to a stop next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke what's-"he began and it was then that he saw the bodies in front of Sasuke. They were dead clan members.

Naruto took a faltering step back and looked around and saw dead bodies on the sidewalks. He saw children and women, he saw men who tried to protect their lovers and family. They were all dead. "O-oh my god." He said and felt a sickness rising up in him.

"Their all dead." Sasuke said as tears streamed down his face. "Mother, Father!" he screamed and ran into a building that was to their right.

Naruto was about to follow when he felt an evil presence suddenly bring him to his knees. Even though he was on the verge of puking he felt extreme anger and hatred coming from nowhere inside of him. Naruto began to cough and wheeze suddenly and reached down t grab his stomach where the pain seemed to be originating. Naruto had tears sliding down his cheeks and he fell over on to his side while grabbing at his stomach. Slowly darkness began to creep across his vision.

"MY CLAN, MY PEOPLE, MY LEGACY!!!!"Madra screamed as he pounded at the bars on his cage. Extreme amounts of black chakra were pouring from his cage and enveloped the entire room.

"MADRA CALM DOWN NARUTO IS IN PAIN!" Minato screamed but Madra was blind with fury.

"THEY ARE DEAD!" Madra screamed as another wave of chakra washed over the sewer.

"CALM DOWN MORTAL!" Kyuubi bellowed.

"Someone is going to die!" Madra screamed.

Naruto was aware of a few things. First was that he was no longer outside of the Uchiha compound. Second was that everything was enveloped in black. Third was that he could only hear one voice now.

"**He shall pay for what he has done."** A dark and evil voice said.

"What?" Naruto asked in fear.

Minato was screaming uncontrollably at Naruto. He saw his son and he was standing in front of the enraged Madra's cage. "Naruto! Get out of there!" he screamed but the boy didn't seem to be able to hear him.

"What?" he heard his son say to Madra and it was then that everything clicked. It must have been the same for Madra because slowly he grinned.

"Oh yes this will work out just fine." The Uchiha said and Naruto collapsed on the floor.

"NARUTO!!!!"Minato screamed.

Itachi walked from his house sadly. He had just used his Mangekyo Sharingan on his brother and made him experience extreme pain and suffering, The black haired teen walked from the house and as he approached the street he found a single boy standing there. Itachi got a closer look and saw that it was his brother's best friend Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Itachi slowly drew out his sword as he approached the boy. Naruto was standing straight up and facing Itachi but his eyes were closed and it almost seemed like he was sleeping on his feet.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked in his emotionless voice.

As soon as Itachi spoke Naruto raised his head to the sky and lifted his arms, keeping his eyes closed. Slowly black chakra began to leak from his stomach, fingers, and eyes. Slowly the chakra enveloped him and he wore a cloak of blackness that was like water. Naruto's hair grew slightly longer and black streaks appeared in it and his nails grew longer. Suddenly the chakra condensed and took on a solid liquid like form. Naruto released a wave of killing intent so harsh that the wind actually kicked up and dust was blown away from the boy. Itachi took a step back as Naruto lowered his arms and head. When his head was level with Itachi he spoke in a voice full of anger and hatred. It was not the voice of a 13 year old but more like the voice of a human that has become a demon.

"**You shall pay for your crimes you traitor."** Naruto said as He opened his eyes and Itachi gasped as he took a faltering step backwards. In Naruto's eyes was a slowly spinning, level three, Sharingan. His eyes were still their normal blue but there was three black tamoe's in each eye.

"What the hell?" Itachi said letting his emotionless mask crack. "How do you have the Sharingan?" he asked in horror and Naruto slowly smiled evilly.

"**Shut up and Die traitor." **Naruto said and disappeared in a black flash. He reappeared in front of Itachi with a kunai and plunged it towards the boy's chest.

Itachi brought his sword up and deflected the blow and jumped back in surprise when the chakra extended up his blade and tried to eat him away. Itachi quickly activated his Sharingan and eyed Naruto carefully. Naruto ran at Madrato again and swung his kunai at the boy but Itachi was able to duck under the swing. Naruto then brought the kunai down and succeeded in slashing open Itachi's right shoulder. It was a shallow cut but it showed Itachi that Naruto was serious. Itachi back flipped away and quickly made a hand seal.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly a large fireball shot from his mouth and roared towards Naruto. Naruto brought his hand up and a large plate of black chakra formed and the fireball crashed into it and dispersed. Itachi was shocked completely when his jutsu failed.

"You monster!" Itachi screamed as he ran at Naruto. He tried to behead the boy but Naruto ducked under the sword and brought his kunai up and tried to stab Itachi in the heart but the boy grab Naruto's hand. Itachi screamed as his hand was burnt severely by the black chakra.

The Uchiha jumped back and landed don one knee while he cradled his injured hand.

**"Come here Uchiha Itachi. It is time for your death!" **Naruto yelled and ran at Itachi again.

"Who is this kid?" Itachi muttered as he rolled to the side and used another fireball jutsu but it was easily dodged. "It's as though he knows all of an Uchiha's moves!" Itachi said and looked at Naruto's Sharingan. "That's it!" he said and suddenly Naruto started to make hand seals. He ended on the tiger seal and reared his head back and looked at Itachi evilly.

"**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!"**

A Supper large fireball formed in front of Naruto's mouth and roared at Itachi. The Uchiha jumped far to one side but the fireball badly burned his leg. He winced as he landed heavily and skidded. Itachi watched as the fireball roared at a now empty house and made contact with it. The effects were devastating. If Sasuke's screams didn't attract villagers the effects from Naruto's jutsu would. When the fire jutsu made contact with the building it sent a pillar of fire rocketing into the sky where it exploded and took on the shape of a star.

"**That is the true power of Gokakyu, you Uchiha were lazy but when I took over I would have changed that. But now they are dead and your punishment will be to visit them in hell!" ** Naruto screamed as he landed in front of a defenseless Itachi. He reared his kunai back and it was engulfed with white flames. He slashed downwards at Itachi's neck but the Uchiha was able to pull back some but it only resulted in him getting his chest slashed open.

Itachi let out a loud scream as the fire cauterized the wound and made a permanent scar. Naruto was about to finish the job when suddenly his hand stopped moving.

"**What the hell?" **Naruto said as the flames disappeared. Madra who was controlling Naruto realized what was happening. **"Minato you fool STOP!!!!" **Naruto screamed.

Itachi saw his chance and while he still had his life he used a shunshin to get out of the clan manner. Naruto flailed about wildly while Madra tried to keep control. After a few minutes he succeeded but Itachi was long gone. It was then that Naruto turned and found Sasuke leaning against a pole staring at him in shock. **'Well what do we have here, the last Uchiha.' **Madra thought and walked over to the boy.

"**You are the last Uchiha boy."** Naruto said with Madra's voice.

"N-no…"Sasuke muttered. "How can you have the Sharingan?" he whispered.

"**Avenge our clan Uchiha Sasuke. Don't disgrace us! RESTORE US TO OUR FORMER GLORY!!!" **Madra screamed as he reached out with Naruto's hand.

Sasuke stiffened as Naruto's pointer and middle finger came to rest on his eyeballs. "What are you doing?!" he yelled and tried to move but suddenly the black chakra on Naruto's fingers shot into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke screamed and after a minute the black chakra disappeared and Sasuke looked at Naruto in horror for a second. "What did you do?"

"**I gave you a small part of my powers. You now have the Sharingan only not as strong as Naruto's is for now. You are able to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan but only by KILLING your best friend…or your brother. Settle for killing your brother because if you kill Naruto then my plans fail." **Madra said and Sasuke shuddered before collapsing on to the ground.

Naruto stood there looking at the boy until suddenly the black chakra began to race towards the seal on his stomach again and began to spiral. Soon all of the black chakra was gone and Naruto's features were back to normal and he stood over Sasuke weakly.

"Sasuke?" he choked out and collapsed to his knees. His Sharingan slowly faded from sight and then Naruto feel over on top of Sasuke.

Before he slipped out of conscious he heard the voice of the Sandaime Hokage.

"Naruto!"

Naruto awoke in a small cave suddenly and he took in deep ragged breaths. He was staring at a rocky ceiling and after awhile he slowly stood to his feet. He looked around wondering where he was at. Soon his eyes rested on a cell that was implanted into the side of the rock. It had 13 bars closing off whatever wa sin it. Naruto being the curious kid he was crept closer to the cage until he made out a shape in it. It was a man no older than 25 and he had spiky hair that resembled Sasuke's only longer. The man looked up at him and grinned wildly and Naruto gasped when the man's eyes flashed red and showed the Sharingan.

"Hey." Madra said as he stood to his feet.

**A/N: And CUT! Chapter 4. Okay so I did the time skip and action is going on finally. I decided to go on with the Uchiha massacre only things are going to happen differently in my story. Madra almost killed Itachi but he wasn't able to succeeded and so Itachi escaped. I have wanted Naruto to obtain the Sharingan this way for awhile now. I was like 'what if I made him fight Itachi on equal footing.' And then I was like. 'But I can't do that, it's just impossible!' Than I was like. 'Why couldn't Madra, one of the founders of the Uchiha clan kick the living shit out of some emo little punk like Itachi.' So BAM here we go. So at the beginning of the chapter I said I had an outline and I followed that…not at all. In my outline I was going to explain what happened in the last five years, then have Anko, Sasuke, and Naruto be training together and then going to get ramen and then have the Uchiha Massacre go down. But I decided to make things a bit more interesting. Hopefully you guys like what I did I mean I did. Anyways I decided to make Anko and Sasuke hate each other for now and I will discuss why they hate each other next chapter…maybe but don't count on it.**

**Also THERE WILL BE PAIRINGS FOR THIS STORY! I just didn't feel like telling you guys because I want to keep you guessing. There are so many possibilities as of now. Ino, Ayame, Fumari, Anko, Hinata, or some other girl. **

**Now I wanted to have Naruto meet Madra now and not meet all three of the things sealed inside of him because I want that aggravation thing going on. Minato can see Naruto but Naruto can't see Minato. Now Naruto really isn't as strong as he was while fighting Itachi I mean seriously! Naruto doesn't even know fire jutsu…well he does now but I'll explain it later. But anyways that WAS Madra fighting. Not Naruto. But it was Naruto's body which is why Madra didn't kill Itachi faster. He was limited by Naruto's body; it wasn't able to withstand super crazy strong jutsu.**

**Anyways I decided to make a way for Sasuke to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan without having to kill Naruto. Sasuke only has t avenge his clan and kill his bother. Oh yeah Sasuke DOES have the Sharingan now thanks to Madra. I could explain how his is also different than normal Sharingan…but that's no fun. So hmmm, sorry if the end of this chapter started to suck I wrote all of this in one day and I didn't want to stop so I started to get finished with it at like 11:30 at night so I was kind of tired. Otherwise my fight with Itachi and Naruto would have been MUCH longer!**

**So peace out and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Also with this chapter done me and the story Sinister Chakra have finally gotten out of the same rut.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Element-Chaos (Written at 11:49 P.M.)**


	5. Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated guys…I have finals coming up so don't expect anything soon. It's either A.) Type a bunch of chapters and fail my classes…or B.) Pass my classes and then start dishing chapters out over the summer.

Your choice…


End file.
